ash miembro del equipo rocket
by The Rake17
Summary: que hubiera si después de una traición Ash decide unirse al equipo rocket. Una historia con un ash un poco mas maduro y un poco perturbado que pasara con el se ya que se unió al equipo rocket por venganza o por algo mas...
1. La traicion

La traición

los derechos como siempre son de nintendo y de su creador yo solo hago esta historia para entretener

ash había perdido la liga Kalos de esa derrota ash se fue de hay hacia su región sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos cuando estaba viajando pensaba como fue que perdió tenia un gran equipo pokémon tenia a charizard,lucario,gardevoir,greninja,sceptile y por ultimo su compañero de todos sus viajes su fiel pikachu no entendía porque aun con ese equipo fue derrotado así paso toda la noche en el avión pensando que hizo mal

ya al otro día llego a kanto fue a pueblo paleta pensando que su madre lo iba a reconfortar pero nada era verdad porque cuando llego a pueblo paleta iba a entra a su casa se quedo unos segundos a fuera porque escucho unas voces familiares de dentro de su casa pudo reconocerla eran las voces de may,misty,brock,gary,dawn entre otras voces familiares escucho claramente lo que decían

-brock no puedo creer que otra vez perdió

-misty es verdad no creo que alguna vez gane alguna liga

-may si es una lastima saber que aquel que me enseño muchas cosas en mi viaje fuera un perdedor

-dawn si es verdad alguien como el nunca ganara nada

-gary que esperaban ash es un perdedor y siempre lo sera

ash si antes estaba triste ahora estaba peor pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue lo que dijo su madre

-delia ustedes se quejan pero no saben lo mal que se siente ser la madre de una persona que jamas ganara algo en su vida ni sera importante

ash escucho eso de su propia madre y se harto se fue de ese lugar no sabia a donde ir no tenia amigos ash se sentía destrozado por dentro así que fue al bosque verde y se quedo mirando el cielo pensado en los verdaderos colores de sus amigos y madre no le importaba nada solo sus pokémon.

y justo en ese instante le tiraron una red a pikachu que estaba junto a ash y empezó el clásico lema del equipo rocket

-jessie preparence para los prolemas

-james y mas valen que teman para pro...

en ese momento el charizard de ash uso una lanzallamas sobre el globo el cual exploto cuando el equipo rocket callo ash libero a pikachu pero jessie saco a su seviper para atacar pero no pudo ya que el lucario de ash uso terremoto cosa que dejo inconciente al seviper

james saco rapidamente a carnivine y le ordeno atacar con mordisco pero el charizard de ash ataco con lanzallamas que fue ash hablo y dijo

-porque todavia lo hacen saben que nunca me podran vencer no importa cuanto lo intenten es una estupides que lo sigan hacinedo ya que los vencere una y otra vez

-jessie tu no entiendes es nuestro trabajo ya que tu pikachu es muy fuerte y nesecitamos pokémon

-james si tu no entenderias lo que es ser un perdedor al cual nadie lo respeta

-ash si lo entiendo mis amigos me traicionaron mofándose de mi sin que yo lo supiera y mi madre también los ayudo díganme que cosa buena tiene que ser un miembro del equipo rocket

-jessie tenemos un buen trabajo es verdad que tenemos que hacer cosas malas pero por lo menos gracias a entrar al equipo rocket me encontré a james que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo

-james yo buscaba libertad por eso entre al equipo rocket y me encontré con jessie que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga por eso sigo aqui y no me arrepiento de nada

-ash vaya no me esperaba que me dijeran eso yo no tengo nada que perder me gustaría unirme al equipo rocket si es que me dejan

-jessie en serio la verdad es que tenes suerte ya que escuchamos de nuestros superiores que buscan nuevo reclutas y seria bueno tenerte en nuestras filas pero primero tienes que pasar unas pruebas si quieres te llevamos al centro de entrenamientos quieres venir

-ash claro porque no como vamos

-jessie pero no tenemos el globo

-ash no pasa nada yo tengo dinero así que pueden comprar un globo nuevo

-james bueno gracias por eso

asi ellos fueron a comprar un globo pero ash pregunto algo que incomodo a jessie y james

-ash donde esta meowth

-jessie bueno veras ash meowth esta comprando un par de cosas y convenciendo a un par de pokémon para que estén de nuestro lado

-ash aha de acuerdo no tengo prolemas ya llegamos

-jessie si aqui donde compramos nuestros objetos

en ese instante llega meowth y al ver a ash fue a atacar con arañazos pero pikachu lo detuvo con una cola de hierro

-meowth que rayo hace este tonto aqui y porque no capturan a pikachu

antes que jessie o james respondieran ash hablo

.ash yo me quiero unir al equipo rocket

despues de eso todos se quedaron callados hasta que meowth hablo y dijo

-meowth eso es verdad

-jessie si es verdad el se va a unir a nosotros ahora vamos a hablar con el jefe

cuando llegaron a un centro pokémon jessie marco el numero y en la pantalla apareció giovanni

-giovanni que quieren ustedes

-jessie pues vera jefe tenemos un nuevo recluta que quiere unirse a nosotros

-giovanni así quien es espero que no sea otro incompetente mas

en eso ash habla y dice

-ash soy yo hablaban de mi soy a...

antes de que pudiera hablar giovanni hablo y dijo

-giovanni vaya es el gran ash ketchup dime porque quieres unirte a nosotros

-ash quiero dejar de ser un perdedor y escuche el equipo rocket me puede ayudar no creo que necesite entrenamiento

-giovanni es verdad tu detuviste a mucho equipo pero como sabemos que esta no es una trampa para entrar a nuestro equipo y robar información

-ash mis amigos me traicionaron no tengo motivo para vivir soy un perdedor por eso quiero unirme a ustedes y nada mas

-giovanni de acuerdo tu primera mision es robar a unos fósiles de pokémon que necesitamos

-ash de acuerdo cuando va hacer la mision

-giovanni dentro de dos días pero te ayudaran los tontos que están atrás tuyo no me defraudes o si no pagaras las consecuencias mañana te daré la información de donde están

en eso ash asintió con la cabeza y corto la llamada para hablar con james jessie y meowth

-ash asi que ese es su jefe me agrada pero bueno preparemonos que hay que hacer bien esta mision

los tres miembros con mayor experiencia asintieron ...

bueno así termina este cap lo quise hacer porque se me ocurrió ayer a la noche esta historia la subiré los lunes solamentes porque o si no se mezclaria con los demás fics que subo bueno ahora si eso es todo adiós


	2. La primera misión

Cap:2

Pokémon no me perteneces ami les pertenece a nintendo y a su creador

La primera mision

Ash no sabia que había pasado por una traición y un momento de ira ahora era un miembro del team rocket pero ya no podía hacerse para atrás no sabia de que se trataba la mision solo sabia que jessie james y meowth mientras ash estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que unos de sus nuevos compañeros se le acercaba

-James. hola ash el jefe nos va a decir hoy que hacer espero que estés listo

si james espero poder estar a la altura dijo con una poco de miedo en sus voz

yo sinceramente no creo que puedas hacerlo porque tu no eres uno de nosotros dijo james serio

lo desmostrare que pertenezco a este lugar mientras decía esto puso una cara de pocos amigos james se le quedo mirando para saber si era verdad o no lo que decía cosa que parecía ser verdad así que dejo de preguntar para decirle

-James. bueno no confió todo en ti pero somos compañeros así que te ayudaremos en todo en el campo de batalla

parece bien oye tengo una pregunta para ti es necesario hacer ese lema cada vez que aparecen o es opcional

veras no es del todo obligatorio decirlo pero es como una costumbre nuestra

acuerdo como digas

justo en ese momento alguien interrumpe esa platica que tenían era jessie

ustedes dos el jefe no esta llamando y quiere saber si ya estamos listos

al oír eso ambos dos asintieron con la cabeza

acuerdo síganme ahora

entonces en ese momento todos los presente salieron corriendo hacia el centro pokémon de la guarida del equipo rocket cuando llegaron recibieron la llamada de giovanni y empezó y giovanni empezó a darle los detalles de la mision la mision especificaba.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la region de kanto estaban mucho entrenadores conocido por ash esos eran . .Misty se preguntaban donde estaban preguntando pero si lo preguntaban era solo por lo que no sabían era hubiera pokémon de verdad preocupados en especial padre de todo los pokémon arceus mientras ellos charlaban el cielo se oscureció y de las nubes salio un color blanco hacia la tierra

humanos traidores como se atreven a tratar así al elegido de la aura un humano que se convirtió mas fuerte que los demás una persona de corazón puro deberías eliminarlos de faz de la tierra en eso se acerca un max intimidado pero valiente hablo y dijo

no era un entrenador sensacional era un simple perdedor y nada ma...

no pudo terminar la frase ya que arceus hizo un rugido muy fuerte que hizo templar a todo los que estaban cerca

úchenme humanos insignificantes si me entero que el elegido esta mal física o emocionalmente vendré y no solo destruiré a ustedes si no a todos

todos se congelaron al escuchar eso no les quedo mas remedio que buscar a ash y fingir amistad con el.

Mientras ash estaba escuchando las ordenes claramente tenían que robar una llave cerca de la central eléctrica mientras se preparaba ash james se le acerco

estas listo

como lo haremos

-James.fácil no vamos en globo bajamos derrotamos a los guardias agarramos las cosas y nos vamos mas vale ir ya o si no jessie no sabes lo que es aguantar a jessie enojada es peor que un gyarados

para desgracia de james jessie pasaba por hay

-Jessie. así que soy peor que un gyarados no te sorprendas si sufrís un accidente en el globo dijo con sonrisa sanguinaria en su rostro que aterro tanto a james como ash.

Ya despues de hablar james jessie y meowth se subieron al globo y ash se monto en su charizard despues de unos minutos llegaron a la en la central eléctrica y empezaron a buscar la llave derrotando a los guardias en su camino para ash era fácil ya que cualquiera de sus pokémon lo derrotaba con facilidad a los pokémon de los guardias siguieron buscando la llave pero no la pudieron encontrar así que tomaron la elección de sacarle información a uno de los guardia

donde esta la llave o si no la lamentaras

Guardia. no te lo diré estúpido despues de decir esto le escupe en la cara a james

te lo buscaste jr cosquillas despues de decir esto al guardia se estaba retorciendo de la risa culpa de las cosquillas de mientras miraba la escena no entendía como james logro entrar al team rocket así no aguanto mas esperar así que le dijo a pikachu que utilice rayo el cual paso suficientemente cerca del guardia para asustarlo y un poco mas que no moje sus pantalones y empezó a hablar

acuerdo hablare la llave la tiene el cuando dijo eso a james y jessie se intimidaron pero ash ni se inmuto

-Ash.vámonos ya tenemos lo que queremos mientras decía eso ya se estaba yendo jessie y james al ver esto ellos lo siguieron en el camino james hablo y dijo

ash no creí que fueras capaz a lanzarle un rayo a ese guardia ash al escuchar eso se paralizo un segundo y despues dijo

james no te voy a mentir no quería hacerlo así que le dije a pikachu que no tire el rayo suficientemente cerca para asustarlo y no lo lastime no creas que soy un cobarde pero no me gusta hacer daño a los demás puede que en el futuro cambie de forma de ser pero por ahora les ayudare pero no le haré daño a las personas

james medito lo que dijo ash y luego le respondió

te entiendo ami me paso lo mismo la primera ves no es de ser cobarde pasa que tu tienes un gran nivel de moral pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que nuestro trabajo es correcto y hay ya podrás hacer una mision sin prolemas bueno ash ahora hay que pensar como le quitaremos la llave al

lo se quizás meowtho tenga alguna idea...

 **bueno eso es todo por ahora gracias por los review tratare de subir este fic los lune ayer no pude subirlo por mi internet :( pero creo que ya solucione ese prolema asi que creo que podre subir los cap todos los lunes bueno sin nada mas que decir adiossssss**


	3. En busca de la llave y nueva misión

Cap:3

Pokémon no me perteneces ami les pertenece a nintendo y a su creador

En busca de la llave

Las cosas estaban complicada para jessie james meowth y ash tenían que enfrentarse contra el para encontrar la llave para entrar a la central eléctrica y de hay buscar los fósiles que el equipo rocket habia escondido hay sabían que era algo complicado pero tenían que hacerlo mientras james y ash empezaron a hablar

-Oye Ash crees que puedes vencer al mira que no va hacer nada fácil

Tranquilo James entre mi gardevoir y sceptile van a poder sin prolemas

De acuerdo confió en ti Ash espero que puedas con esto

Sin nada mas que decir estaban llegaron a ciudad carmín preparados para cualquier cosa esperaron que fuera de noche para entrar al gimnasio del paso el día con rapidez ellos seguían esperando llego la noche y del gimnasio salio el listo para ir a su casa pero rápidamente fue ataco por un seviper y un carnivine el cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaban atacando se movió rápidamente y saco a su raichu y le ordeno que utiliza cola de hierro y electabuzz que ataque con un puño trueno Jessie y James atacaban con todo con seviper y canivine pero el no se quedaba atras el combate estaba muy parejo hasta que de la nada un lucario ataco con auraesfera derrotando a electabuzz no esperaba que eso pasara por lo cual se distrajo y su raichu como consecuencia se llevo una puya nociva y un triturar eso lo dejo fuera de combate

-Que rayo como un equipo de idiotas como ustedes puede tener un poderoso lucario "dijo el teniente sin sorprendido por el pokémon"

-Facil por que ese pokémon es mio no de ellos "dijo ash saliendo de su escondite"

-Ash tu porque haces esto que no sabes lo quienes son ellos que te lavaron el cerebro

-Deci lo que quieras yo eligió mi de que lado pertenecer ahora dame esa llave

-Me decepcionas chico que pensarían tus amigos de este cambio tuyo

Ese fue un golpe duro para ash pero trato de disimular como que no le importara aunque le dolió mucho ya que recordó la traición de sus viejos amigos

-Ya lo dije una vez y no pienso repetirlo donde esta esa maldita llave

-De verdad crees que te lo diré estas mas tonto que de costumbres

En eso lucario ataca con un una esfera aural en el pecho al cuando lo recibio no pudo hacer nada mas que escupir sangre

-Buen golpe pero igual no lo dir...

No pudo terminar la frase por que recibio un placaje eléctrico en el estomago algo que ya no pudo soportar el golpe

-Bueno ya quieres hablar o quiere seguir recibiendo castigo

Jessie y James que estaban mirando lo que sucedía no se lo creían ya que no esperaban que Ash fuese así de sanguinario por así decirlo

-Ya me estoy cansando de esperar si no empiezas hablar me enojare y sacare a charizard

-De acuerdo demonios toma la llave y vete de aquí maldito bastardo

-Lo que digas me da igual vámonos ya tenemos la llave "dijo Ash mientras ya estaba caminando"

-Oye esperanos no nos dejes aquí "Dijeron al unisono Jessie y James"

Caminaron hasta llegar a la central eléctrica y de hay siguieron caminando para encontrar un el escondite de el equipo rocket donde habían dejado los fosiles los antiguos miembros del equipo rocket lo encontraron pero al salir vieron algo que no esperaban varios miembros de la policia

-Es la policía están rodeados entregense

-Ja ni loco nos entregaremos sin pelear "dijo james"

-Es la ultima oportunidad que le damos

-Pero mientras que decían eso Ash salio volando en su charizard con Jessie y James

-Eso estuvo cerca gracias por salvarnos ash

-No se preocupen chicos vamos con meowth y entreguemos esto a el jefe

-Gracias de verdad al fin completamos una mision exitosa "cabe destacar que mientras decían esto tanto Jessie como James estaban llorando cómicamente"

-Bueno chicos prepárense entonces ya que mientras seamos un equipo todas las misiones que hagamos serán exitosas

Los demás solo le respondieron con una sonrisa

(Mientras tanto en otra parte de la región)

-Alguien sabe donde esta Ash lo tenemos que encontrar

-Ya lo sabemos Max no hace falta repetirlo "dijo May preocupada"

-Yo creo que tengo su numero pero cada vez que lo llamo me da ocupado que hacemos "dawn también preocupada"

-Una pregunta acaso no piensas estúpida puedes rastréalo por la llamada "Paul hablo frió como siempre"

-Es una buena idea en realidad aunque no me gusto que te llame estúpida

-Dejalo asi el me muestra su amor "dijo Dawn con rara de novia psicópata"

(Volviendo con Ash y el team rocket)

Estaban en el centro pokémon hablando con Giovanni

-Oigan escúchenme buen trabajo vengan a la central con los fósiles y les daré otra mision de acuerdo les daré un mapa con la dirección

-Si confíen en nosotros "dijeron todos a la vez"

Vamos dijo Ash y empezaron a viajar hasta la central del equipo rocket con el charizard de Ash se movían muy rápido mas que con el globo de meowth estaban viajando hasta una montaña y vieron algo que una mansión era la base del team rocket cuando bajaron a la mansión y vieron a varias personas con trajes del equipo rocket los dejaron pasar entraron y caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación como un laboratorio dejaron los fósiles y se estaban por ir hasta que alguien hablo

-Hola jessie James el es el nuevo recluta como te llamas soldado

-Hola yo soy Ash usted quien es

-aha seguro no te lo dijeron yo soy el teniente Snake pero puedes decirme Snake Ash

-De acuerdo Snake

-Bueno chicos su siguiente mision es ir y convecer a un lider de gimnacio que se una a nosotros o como minimo que nos de informacion es el lider blaine seguro que lo conocen

-Si yo lo conozco me enfrete contra el no tendremos ningun prolema señor Snake

-De acuerdo confio en ti Ash...

 **hola bueno el cap de hoy es muy corto y lo subi tarde pasa que me tuve que ir a hacer el documento algo que lleva mucho tiempo espero que les guste y cualquier prolema con la lectura o alguna forma de mejorar dejen un review**


	4. Miembro oficial del team rocket

Miembro oficial del team rocket

Pokémon no me perteneces ami les pertenece a nintendo y a su creador

Ash estaba con james jessie y meowth viajando en globo en busca de Blaine para convencerlo estaban en silencio hasta que alguien hablo fue meowth

-Oigan una pregunta como haremos para que Blaine no se información o que se una a nosotros porque escuche una historia que el antes era un científico del equipo rocket que estaba trabajando en crear un pokémon perfecto el mas poderozo pero no funciono el pokémon huyo de el laboratorio y desde ese entonces Blaine se fue del equipo rocket

-Entiendo sera complicado pero haré que se una a nosotros o al menos que nos diga todo lo que sabe

-De acuerdo Ash pero no te preocupes no va hacer necesario que tu participes

-Okay como digas James se los dejare pero si veo que hay mucho prolema voy a tener que actuar yo

James al saber que no podía hacer nada mas asintió con la cabeza y siguieron el viaje a islas canela fueron hasta el gimnasio pero estaba cerrado ellos no se van a ir sin información Ash saco a su charizard y con un lanzallamas rompió la puerta y empezaron a buscar algo Ash entro a la oficina de blaine y no lo encontró pero encontró una llave que Ash dedujo que era de la casa de blaine al salir de la habitación vio a jessie y james entonces Ash hablo en voz alta

-Chicos encontré algo vámonos de aquí

-Que Ash estas seguro podemos encontrar muchas cosas aquí

-Es verdad pero yo encontré la llave de su casa vamos a buscar algo en su casa

-Esta bien vamos pero eso es muy peligroso

-No te preocupes Jessie esto sera fácil entrar buscar información y si lo encontramos obligarlo que no de el información

Despues de decir esto estuvieron buscando un buen rato encontraron la casa de blaine Ash fue el primero en entrar junto con pikachu y cuando entraron vieron varias fotos de blaine y una niña al que aparecer era su hija ambos se veían muy felices juntos despues de estar un rato mirando las fotos Ash empezó a buscar algo que le diera información para quitarle mientras que James y Jessie buscaba en otra habitación lo que no se dieron cuenta que blaine recién había llegado y al ver que su puerta estaba abierta saco rápidamente a su arcanine al salir su arcanine fue a buscar a los intrusos al primero que vio fue a James y Jassie y los ataco con colmillo ígneo ambos dos lo lograron esquivar pero el arcanine los seguía atacando llego blein a la habitación saco a su magmar para que los ataques pero el pikachu de Ash apareció y ataco con rayo hacia el magmar cuando este se dio vuelta para atacar recibió una esfera aural que dejo debilitado al magmar de Blaine este al darse cuenta iba a sacar a todos sus poémon pero fue detenido por el seviper de Jessie que lo atrapo con una constricción ya atrapado no sabia que hace nomas decir unas palabras

-Que quieren de mi ustedes

-Facil Blaine queremos que sea un científico del equipo rocket

-Ja ni loco seré un miembro del equipo rocket

-Bueno como sea queremos información entonces

-Que tipo de información

-Facil quiero que no de información de sus proyectos escuchamos que esos son muy turbios esos proyectos

-No dire nada mátenme si quieren pero no hablare

-Parece que tiene algo que ver con su hija "hablo Ash que estaba escondido hasta ese momento"

-No eso no es verdad quien dijo eso Ash eres tu ayúdame

-Porque ayudaría a alguien que vine a que me de información

-Espera que ahora tu eres miembro del equipo rocket

-Asi es yo busque algo de información y encontré que trataba de revivir a su hija mientras trabajaba con el team rocket pero se dio cuenta que no pudo revivirla asi que se alejo de hay creyendo que en realidad no había echo nada malo

-Yo no es verdad de donde sacaste esa información

-Aprenda a guardar mejor sus cosas porque en la caja fuerte del sótano no sirve alguien tiene un charizard con el que la puede derretir

-Porque haces esto Ash cuando te vi por primera vez eras un chico un poco torpe pero alegre ahora eres frió y cruel

-Si es verdad pero la gente cambia como yo cambie ahora soy muy poderozo no soy una persona insignificante como antes ahora dime lo que sepas como revivir a tu hija

-De acuerdo lo diré ella era mi hija pequeña pero la perdí hace mucho trate de revivirla pero no pude trate de clonarla tampoco pude me resigne por mucho tiempo pero encontré una nueva energía que me ayude es una energía muy poderoza pero aun asi es muy complicado que lo logre ya que es muy inestable y podría explotar

-Entiendo es muy peligroso Jessie James llevémoslo el es que sabe mas que nosotros y que el jefe se encargue de que va hacer con el

-Ash estas hablando de verdad es muy complicado y nos pueden ver

-No se hagan prolema y no nos verán átenlo y súbanlo a mi charizard

-Okey pero no igual eso es muy peligroso

-Como digan solo vámonos "dijo con una voz cansada Ash"

-Ya no te apures solo danos un minuto mas y terminamos "dijo jessie tapando la boca de blaine con cinta"

Lo que ninguno sabia era que alguien lo estaba viendo y grabando con su celular cuando terminaron de atarlo a Blaine lo subieron al charizard de Ash y empezo a volar con Ash mientras Jessie y James estaban caminado para irse a su globo

Ash mientras estaba en su charizard recibió una llamada era de dawn ya estaba a punto de ignorarla pero pikachu se acerco y con una pata toco el botón para responder

-Hola Ash como haz estado donde estas nos tenia muy preocupados a todos

-Que quieres "dijo ignorando todo lo que dijo cortantemente"

-Que te pasa a todos nos preocupas y nos tratas así

-Lo dire una ultima vez que quieres

-Saber donde y como estas

-Eso no te importa no me molestes mas no vuelvas a llamarme nunca mas y la próxima vez que te vea are que mi charizard te use como croqueta igual que a los demás entendido despues de decir esto corto la llamada

(Mientras tanto en otra parte de Kanto)

Lo habia dejado a todos sus viejos amigos con la boca abierta ya que el celular estaba en altavoz y todos escucharon lo que dijo Ash la primera en hablar fue Misty

-Como se atreve a hablarnos asi ese cretino

-Si el solo es un perdedor no puede hablarnos asi

esta vez fue Brock y los demás siguieron criticando a los demás hasta que Paul hablo en voz alta un poco mas y gritándole

-Cierren la boca estúpido esto es un prolema ya que ese estúpido no quiere saber nada mas con nosotros y le pasa algo arceus no echaría la culpa y no creo que sea necesario que lo diga lo que nos pasara

Despues de decir esto todos quedaron se estremecieron menos Dawn ella solo estaba sorprendida que Ash la haya tratado así ya que el siempre fue su amigo su maestro le ayudo en todo aunque secretamente ella siempre lo insulto y critico se sentía dolida que Ash le haya dicho que no quiere que lo llame nunca mas y que si la viera de nuevo la usaría como comida para su charizard

(Volviendo con ash)

EL estaba viajando con mientras que veía a Blaine que se había quedado dormido mientras el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pikachu le lame la mejilla algo que trae de vuela a Ash a la realidad Ash este le empieza hablar a pikachu

-Tranquilo amigo ya casi llegamos y gracias por apoyarme en todo esto se que esto esta mal pero quiero ser fuerte no quiero ser ese niño que cuando pierde se va llorando

Pikachu solo lo observa unos minutos para despues sentarse en sus piernas y quedarse por el resto del camino cuando llegaron esperaron a James y Jessie y entraron al cuartel buscando a Snake pero no lo encontraron pero una voz lo hizo darse vuelta

-Veo que la llegaron y lo trajeron y déjenme adivinar no les quiso decir nada

-Nos dijo en el proyecto que trabajaba es una fuente de energia pero como no sabíamos había echo el prototipo así fue mas productivo traerlo con nosotros y que investigue aquí como prisionero

-Vaya me sorprendes no creí que fueras un persona tan inteligente pero me alegras Ash y una ultima cosa tendrán una nueva compañera en su escuadrón es una novata estaba pensando mandarla con cassidy y butch pero es mejor que vaya con ustedes así puede aprender mas cosas junto a Ash y ustedes

-Okey donde esta ella

-Vaya espera tigre ella esta en su dormitorio

-Wow wow hay que dormitorio entonces porque siempre dormimos a fuera en el bosque "pregunto Ash"

-Aha eso pues veraz Ash para poder hacer varias cosas en este lugar tienes que tener puntos esos puntos se ganan haciendo bien las misiones te dan cierta cantidad de puntos depende de la dificultad

-Entiendo entonces cuantos puntos tenemos nosotros

-Pues veraz como las ultimas misiones tuvieron un cierto riesgo ya que tenían como objetivo a dos lideres de gimnasio tienen un total de 400 puntos pero como ustedes son 4 personas son cien puntos para cada uno

-Si pero como los gasto a esos puntos eso es muy sencillo primero te tienen que dar una tarjeta con tu identificación despues de eso tu pones la tarjeta en un verificador y se gastan los puntos automáticamente las habitaciones te cuestan de diez 10 a 50 depende del dormitorio que quieras despues con los puntos que te quedan puedes gastarlos en lo que tu quieras o cambiarlas por dinero entendiste y por ultimo felicidades esas misiones todavía eran de prueba ahora si eres oficialmente un miembro del team rocket

-Okey gracias otro día festejare ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir adios "dijo mientras empezaba a caminar para buscar alguna habitación libre "...

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora perdon por el retraso normalmente soy puntual con los dias que subo fic pero por navidad me esta costando poder escribir igual tratare de subir todo los fics los dias correspondientes bueno sin nada mas que decir espero que no les haya molestado no poder verlo el dia que corresponde Adiossssssssss**


	5. otra compañera para Ash mas prolemas

Otra compañera para Ash y mas prolemas

Pokémon no me pertenece ami sino a nintendo

Ash estaba durmiendo en su habitacion pero pikachu lo despertó con un impactrueno algo normal ya para Ash se levanto de la cama de mala gana ya que era muy temprano para el se fue al comedor del equipo rocket en el camino se cruzo con James y Jessie fueron a comer con tranquilidad vieron a demás compañeros del equipo rocket todo estaba bien hasta que se cruzaron con cassidy y butch

-Vaya miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí aha los dos tontos mas grande del equipo rocket Jessie y James

-Ustedes que rayos hacen aquí se supone que estaban encerrados en prisión

-Si estábamos pero igual nos escapamos y ustedes que hicieron nada solo mision fallida una tras otras verdad

-Ustedes quienes son "pregunto Ash hablando por primera vez"

-Que no nos conoces somos cassidy y butch somos los mejores miembros del equipo rocket

-Aha de verdad entonces como los atraparon sin son tan buenos

-Fue por un error nada mas tu no te metas quien eres

-Yo soy Ash un nuevo miembro del equipo rocket

-Escuchame Ash tu eres solo un niño no se como te aceptaron en el equipo rocket

-Escuchenme soy un niño este niño que llego a la final de la liga de kalos que los puede vencer sin ningun prolema quieren que se los demuestre

-Esperen ustedes Ash no empieces una pelea y ustedes no los molesten "dijo Snake despues de enviar una mirada muy seria a todos los miembros "

Despues de decir esto los miembros temblaron un poco y volvieron hacer las cosas que ya estaban haciendo Snake le hablo a Ash

-Vayan a comer ustedes también

Ash se fue a comer un se sentó una mesa con James y Jessie estaban comiendo con tranquilidad hasta que Snake se estaba acercando hacia ellos con una chica de la misma estatura de Ash rubia con una pañoleta en el cabello con unos rulos y con el clásico uniforme del equipo rocket Snake hablo

-Hola soldados ella es su nueva compañera se llama Kira ustedes la van a tener que entrenar ya que ella es solo una novata no tiene experiencia trabajando en equipo.

Ash que estaba escuchando aunque seguía comiendo

-Ash estas escuchando lo que dije

-Si no te preocupes ya entendí

-Bueno sin nada mas que decir yo me voy tengo trabajo que hacer y ustedes también despues de comer le voy a decir que mision tienen "despues de decir esto Snake se fue dejando solo a la nueva recluta en frente de Ash Jessie y James "

-Bueno como ya escucharon yo me llamo Kira y vamos a tener que trabajar juntos tengo un par de preguntas para ustedes "dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba fijamente a sus nuevos compañeros"

-Pregunta rápido quieres que tenemos que preparanos para una mision

-De acuerdo seré breve quien es el líder del grupo

Ninguno de los tres respondió solo se quedaban viendo entre si. El primero en hablar fue James

-Bueno antes creo que era yo pero el que hace siempre la mision por lo menos hasta ahora y gracias a el pudimos terminar rápido las misiones creo que es Ash el líder "dijo mientras miraba a jessie que ella solo asentía con la cabeza"

-Bueno entonces tu eres el líder seré honesta no pareces un líder ya que por lo que veo ni tu sabes que quieres bien pero tratemos de llevarnos bien ya que hay afuera en una mision tu me podrías salvar la vida o viceversa que dicen amigos

Ash solo se quedaba mirando sin saber que responder despues de unos segundo hablo

-Esta bien no confió en ti pero quiero seguir haciendo las misiones bien que te parece se tenemos un combate quiero ver a tus pokémon

-De acuerdo pero yo solo tengo un pokémon y es el que me dieron aquí por ser miembro del equipo

-Esta bien déjame adivinar que pokémon te dieron un zubat

-Si por eso no creo que pueda hacer mucho contra tu pikachu

-Esta bien olvídalo otro día pelearemos ahora terminemos de comer y vámonos.

Despues de comer fueron a que le dieran su mision no era una mision complicada lo único que tenia que hacer era entrar a la zona safari y ver que pokémon hay dentro de esa zona pero había un prolema era que tenían que ir Ash y Kira porque a Jessie y James lo reconocerían Ash solo estaba quieto esperando a que Kira se cambie y se vea como entrenadora estaba vestida con un remera azul y falda negra con botas rosas

-Listo vamos que tenemos que hacer una mision

-De acuerdo vámonos

Estaban viajando sin decir ni una palabra entre ambos hasta que Ash rompió el silencio

-Porque no compramos pokeball para ti y así capturas algún pokémon porque con un zubat no podriamos hacer mucho se tenemos que pelear

-Esta bien pero yo no traigo dinero ahora

-No te preocupes yo te las comprare quieres

-De verdad lo harías

-Asi es trato de ser amigable algún día puede que me salves la vida y no creo que un zubat puedas a demas es para la mision

-Gracias entonces donde la podemos comprar

-Cerca de aquí hay un pueblo creo que hay podremos comprar pokeball

Antes de llegar a la zona safari compro un par de pokeball y fueron ir a la mision pero se cruzo en el camino un ryhorn que ataco con cornada el pikachu de Ash ataco con cola de hierro rhyorn ataco con pisoton pero pikachu lo esquivo y uso otra cola de hierro y eso vasto para derrotarlo Ash le dijo a Kira que lo atrape Kira le tiro varias pokeball recién a la 5 pokeball lo atrapo despues de atraparlo siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron entraron a la zona safari empezaron a ver a los pokémon salvajes que se cruzaban pero un nidoking lo empezó a atacar sin ninguna razón ellos no tenían ningún pokémon no les quedaba mas que correr los mas rápido posible el encargado al ver que había prolemas estaba por salir a ver pero gardevoir se teletransporto hacia donde estaba Ash y ataco al nidoking con psíquico de un solo golpe acabo con el pero otros pokémon salvajes al ver que atacaron a uno de sus compañero empezaron a atacar gardevoir con psiquico logro vencer a varios pokémon Lucario también fue ayudar a su maestro con esfera aural pero cuando charizard se acerco hasta donde estaba sus compañeros ayudando a su maestro ataco con una llamarada que hizo correr a todos los pokémon salvajes.

El encargado al ver que los pokémon de su zona safari corrían para todos lados asustados fue a echarles la culpa a Ash y KIra

-Oigan miren lo que sus pokémon hicieron ahora todos los pokémon de la zona safari no querrán salir

-Usted cree que me importa la zona safari esos pokémon casi me matan y usted trata de regañar a mis pokémon debería hacer que mi charizard se lo coma "Ash dijo completamente irritado"

-Eso no importa ahora quien va a tranquilizar a los pokémon ustedes se harán cargo de calmarlos

-Si nosotros nos haremos cargo pero de atraparlos a todos "esta vez hablo Kira con seguridad"

-QUE DIJERON QUIEN SE CREEN QUE SON

-EL equipo rocket ryhorn ataca con cornada

El encargado de la zona safari quedo inconsciente despues del golpe de el ryhorn de Kira Ash enojado le grito a Kira

-QUE CREES QUE HICISTE AHORA SABRÁN QUE SOMOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET Y NOS BUSCARAN ESTÚPIDA

-OYE NO ME GRITES si lo se pero ahora avisamos a nuestros compañeros que vengan a buscar a todos los pokémon y el equipo rocket tendrá muchos pokémon

Entiendo pero fue muy arriesgado posiblemente no estarán buscando a nosotros que no teníamos que hacer pasar como entrenadores

-Si lo siento pero ya esta yo me voy a comunicar con el jefe tu quedate aqui si te parece

-SI por mi no hay prolema pero rápido

Lo que ellos no habían planeado es que habían camaras que lo estaban vigilando...

 **Bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy el proximo sera mejor disculpen por si encuentran faltas de ortografia ya que estado muy distraido con las fiestas ahora el proximo cap tratare de no cometer ningun error bueno sin nada mas que decir adiossssss**


	6. Aviso

**hola bueno voy al grano ya algunos de ustedes pueden que lo sepan hay un prolema con la pagina a mi no me deja ver los review entre y no me deja ver las estadisticas asi que lo lamento pero no voy a subir ningun cap de ningun fic hasta que eso se arregle asi que bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido hasta que ese prolema se arregle adiosss**


	7. Buscados

Buscados

 **Pokemon no me pertenece ami si no a nintendo y su creador bueno a la historia**

Despues que Kira llamo a su jefe no tardaron en llegar los demás miembros del team rocket y atrapar a los demás pokémon de la zona safari capturaron a todos los que pudieron porque la oficial jenny fue con un escuadrón de policía a detenerlos. No fue muy complicado para el team rocket escapar ya que estaban preparados para huir en cualquier momento. Cuando llegaron a cuartel general del team rocket fueron felicitados por sus compañeros y sus jefes les dieron 75 puntos a .Jessie y James. Despues de eso pasaron el resto de la tarde con tranquilidad sin ninguna mision gastando sus puntos en diferentes cosas. Jessie gasto sus puntos en el salón de belleza. James en un salón de videojuegos. Ash no quiso gastar sus puntos y paso casi todo el dia en su habitación con sus pokémon y por ultimo Kira también guardo sus puntos. Asi paso hasta que llego la noche solo se vieron para la cena ya que ninguno de ellos se habian visto en todo el dia estaban comiendo con tranquilada hasta que Ash hizo una pregunta.

-¿Oigan donde esta meowth hace rato que no lo veo por aqui?

-Bueno Ash veraz meowth esta ahora mismo siendo entrenado de nuevo para mejorar sus habilidades en combate por eso no a podido estar con nosotros en las ultimas misiones. Respondio el otro miembro masculino del equipo.

-Aha... entiendo.

¿Quien es ese meowth del que hablan?-Pregunto Kira sin comprender lo que estaban hablando.

-Cierto Kira no conoce a mewoth el es nuestro compañero que nos ayuda en varias misiones como dijo. James el esta entrenando cuando termine su entrenamiento volvera de nuevo. Con esa explicacion que hizo Jessie. Kira comprendio lo que pasaba.

Despues de estar hablando un tiempo ya a la noche se preparaban para ir a dormir. Pero Snake los detuvo para hablar con Ash y Kira.

-Ash Kira vengan tengo que hablar con ustedes dos Mientras que lo miraba severamente.

-Que paso Snake espero que no tarde mucho me quiero ir a dormir. Dijo el chico con el pikachu en su hombro.

-Escuchame Ash tu y Kira están en prolemas en la zona safari había camaras ya no es posible evitar que esas grabaciones salgan a la luz. Por eso tendran que andar con mas cuidado que antes espero que les haya quedado claro. Bueno adiós yo me voy a dormir. Así se fue Snake dejando a ambos chicos un poco asustados ya que ahora serian buscados.

Ya al otro día Ash se despertó mas temprano del cual era el horario así que se dispuso a entrenar a sus pokémon. estuvo entrenando un largo rato hasta que una voz lo saco de su concentracion. Era la voz de su compañera Kira.

-Buenos dias ¿que haces levantado tan temprano?. Bueno no importa. El jefe me mando a buscarte. Ya que hay una reunión en la que hay que estar todos los miembros.

-Entiendo ¿tu para que crees que sera esa reunion? ¿espero que nada grave? .

-No lo se pero apresuremosnos que Jessie y James ya estan hay.

-De acuerdo vamos.

Cuando llegaron vieron. Rápidamente a Jessie y James que le hicieron ceñas con las manos para que se les acercaran. Ellos cuando se reunieron con dos compañeros iban a preguntar que pasaba pero. No les dio tiempo ya que Giovanni empezó a hablar.

-Bueno como veo ya están todos. Voy a empezar bueno como sabrán la mision de ayer fue muy beneficiosa para nosotros ya que tenemos mas pokémon aunque. También dos de nuestros agentes fueron descubierto por las camaras eso es un prolemas porque eran dos de los agentes jóvenes mas prometedores del equipo. Espero que aprendan algo despues de esto ya que que no podemos dejar que descubran mas de nuestros agentes. Por ultimo todos tienen una mision ya que esta es muy importante tienen que robar unas maquinas que hay solo tres en el mundo una de ellas esta aquí en Kanto si lo hacen bien ya estariamos varios pasos mas cerca de nuestro plan de conquistar el mundo. Esta se encuentra en central del laboratorio de investigasion de Kanto esta sumamente protegida el plan empieza a la media noche espero que todos estén preparados adios.

-Ash estaba procesando todo lo que escucho seria una mision muy complicada para el y sus compañeros. Y al parecer el no era el único que lo pensaba ya que miro a sus compañeros y todos estaban con la misma expresión en sus rostros de preocupacion.

(Mientras tanto en otra parte de la region)

Dawn estaba con . .May y Max. mirando la televisión ya un poco resignados con encontrar a Ash. Así que se pusieron a ver televisión. Dawn se dirijio a fuera de la habitación ya que estaba pensando en todo lo que paso no dejaba de pensar como su "amigo" le había dicho que no lo queria ver mas en la vida. Mientras tanto Paul que estaba mirando televisión sintió algo andaba mal con Dawn aunque de verdad solo la utiliza como trofeo no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco por ella la fue a buscar y al verla no dudo ni un segundo en ir a besarla. Dawn que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que Paul estaba hay reacciono cuando la estaba besando pero este beso era diferente para ella ya que no le trasmitía nada a diferencia de cuando empezaron a salir. Cuando termino el beso Misty los llamo a ambos que fueran a la habitación rápidamente. Llegaron hasta la habitación y lo que vieron no lo podían creer hay estaba se ex amigo robando pokémon en la zona safari no entendían que pasaba. Hasta que la chica que lo acompañaba a Ash grito "nosotros somos el team rocket" Eso dejo helado a todos los televidentes pero lo que seguía no sinceramente ninguno lo podría lo que iban a escuchar del mismo Ash que también grito "Que crees que haces ahora todos sabrán que somos del team rocket" Sus ex amigos no necesitaron tiempo para procesar lo que acababan de escuchar. No podían pensar otra cosa estuvieron así unos momento hasta que se escucho a Gary con vos dudosa

-Escucharon y vieron lo que yo vi o solo fue mi imaginacion.

Los demas solo movieron la cabeza. Hasta que May hablo esta vez.

-Tiene que ser una broma verdad ¿Ash no haria eso verdad?

-A parecer si lo hizo ¿Ahora que haremos alguien tiene una idea? Dijo el primer líder de gimnasio de Kanto.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a ese idiota. Y hacerlo que olvide esa equipo de segunda así si le pasa algo arceus nos matara. Una vez que lo conversamos de dejar el equipo rocket ira a prisión por unos años por lo que hizo y si le pasa algo no sera nuestra culpa y arceus no podrá castigarnos "explico el pelimorado"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza menos dawn ella se había quedado en shock sin habla sin saber que hacer.

(Volviendo con Ash)

Ash ya estaba preparado para todo la mision. Aunque todavía faltara tiempo así que se fue a un bosque que estaba cerca del la central del equipo rocket. Ash estaba todavía metido en sus pensamientos pero una voz ya conocida para el le interrumpe era Kira de nuevo.

-Hola Ash espero que estés listo ya para la mision. O si no tendré que te voy a tener que obligar aha que vayas a dentro y te prepares.

-Hola escúchame ya tengo todo preparado por eso estoy aquí pensado y preparandome psicológicamente para hacer el plan a la perfección así y relajarme un poco en el proceso.

-Esta bien como digas y también quería disculparme ya que por mi culpa nos descubrieron yo no tengo prolema ya que yo no tengo nada pero puede que tu tuvieras familia o amigos que podrías decepcionar siendo un soldado del equipo rocket.

-No te preocupes por eso ya que yo al igual que tu lo perdí todo. Aunque no creo que de la misma forma que tu. Pero esa es historia para otro día así que si me disculpas yo me voy a dormir.

-Esta bien adios Ash.

Ash despues de hablar con Kira se estaba llenado para ir a dormir. Pero justo en ese momento se escucho por los altavoces empezaron a ordenar a todos los miembros que se reúnan en la sala principal. Ash a regañadientes cambio el rumbo de su habitación a la sala principal. Cuando llego fue a donde estaban y James.

-¿Alguien sabe para que nos reunimos aquí ahora? pregunto Ash con sueño.

Antes de que pudieran responde Snake se acerco hacia ellos escucho lo que pregunto Ash y le respondió.

-Nos reunimos aunque porque Giovanni nos va a asignar los puestos que ocuparemos en la mision...

 **Bueno hasta aqui el Cap de hoy espero que les haya gustado estoy tratando de mejorar con puntos y comas espero que les sea mas dinamica leerla y bueno saben que un review con critica sugerencia siempre ayuda bueno ahora si sin nada mas que decir adiossssssssss**


	8. La gran misión

La gran mision.

todos los derechos de pokemon son de nintendo y su creador yo solo hago este fic para entretener sin animo y lucro.

Giovanni estaba esperando que lleguen todos sus soldados en especial dos, los cuales eran Ash y Kira, para giovanni ambos eran muy importantes ya que ambos tenían mucho potencial que le ayudaría a conquistar Kanto y despues las demás regiones. Cuando vieron que ya llegaron todos los reclutas empezó a dar las ordenes de en que posición iban a estar y que debían hacer.

(POV Ash)

Estaba escuchando mi ordenes mi puesto era de atacante tenia que atacar a todos lo que interfirieran con nuestra mision, yo me quedaba en el primer bloque mientras los demás atacantes entraban y con los recolectores de información,no era un trabajo muy complicado a Jessei y James le tocaron ser transportadores su trabajo era transportar la maquina que quería Giovanni o si no podemos llevarnos la maquinas nos llevamos la información que estas tienen en su interior, Kira es recolectora de información su trabajo es romper los códigos de seguridad de las maquinas una vez rotos entrar a la base de datos y llevarse toda la información posible.

(POV general)

Estaban todos listos ya preparados para la mision esperaban que fueran las 00:00 para empezar la mision cuando el reloj llego a esa hora empezaron la mision, Ash fue unos de los primeros en atacar con sus pokémon su pikachu atacaba con rayo a todos los rivales, Charizard bloqueaba a todos los pokémon voladores con su lanzallamas, los guardias al ver que no podían hacer nada contra el equipo rocket entraron a la segunda camarada de protección, Ash en ese punto su trabajo era quedarse a fuera vigilando que la policía no entre con varios otros atacantes, Kira por su parte a penas entro saco rápidamente a su Ryhorn pero cuando entraron, no tardaron mucho tiempo al darse cuenta que era una trampa ya que varios guardias y oficiales de la policía los tenían atrapados con varios pokémon como machoke y arcanine, varios miembros del team rocket trataban de sacar a sus mejores pokémon pero hasta un ciego podría verlo que estaban en desventaja y mucha. Varios de otros atacantes cuando escucharon gritos que provenían de sus compañeros entraron a ayudarlos Ash solo se mantenía al margen ya que ese no era su trabajo cuando las cosas se veían mal así que decidió entrar y vio a casi todos los pokémon debilitados, Ash entro con su Charizard el cual empezó a atacar con pulso dragón y lanzallamas, despues saco a Greninja que empezó atacar con surf ambos pokémon estaban luchando con valor, los demás pokémon de Ash salieron a ayudar a sus compañeros, solo seis pokémon estaban dando la vuelta ellos solos contra un equipo muy variado, Ash al ver que sus pokémon podían ellos solo fue a socorrer a sus compañero a la primerar en ayudar fue a Kira que estaba tirada en el suelo con una pierna lastimada, el equipo de Ash estaba derrotando a todo los pokémon de los guardias y de la policia, Charizard lograba acabar con pokémon tipos fuego lucha y dragón, Gardevoir atacaba con fuerza lunar y psíquico a todos los pokémon que podía, Lucario derrotaba a varios pokémon con mucha facilidad con auraesfera, Pikachu a bases de rayos y cola de hierro lograba derrotar a algunos machop y pokémon voladores,Greninja atacaba con surf el cual se hacia un daño considerable a todos los pokémon que podía, Sceptile por su parte con gigadrenado y hoja aguda derrotaba vencía de un golpe a varios pokémon. Ash despues de haber ayudado a varios de sus compañeros ellos volvieron a sus trabajo de robar información, pero de pronto llego una llamada de Giovanni que ordenaba que todos se retiraran porque venían mas refuerzos así casi todos se retiraban en sus vehículos que tenían preparado, pero Ash se quedo en el lugar donde estaba parado ya que el podía robar la maquina, Kira al ver que sus compañero se quedaba quieto le pego un grito muy fuerte.

-QUE RAYOS HACES VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ YA ESCUCHASTE LAS ORDENES.

-SI LO SE PERO NO ME IMPORTA VETE TU SI QUIERES YO ROBARE ESA MALDITA MAQUINA.

-ERES IDIOTA O QUE NO PODRÁS TU SOLO SI CASI TODOS LOS VEHÍCULOS DE ESCAPE YA SE FUERON SOLO QUEDA EL NUESTRO.

-IGUAL YO PUEDO HACERLO VETE ANTES DE QUE SALGAS MAS LASTIMADA.

-ESTAS LOCO SOMOS COMPAÑEROS RECUERDAS ASÍ QUE HAGAMOS ESTO JUNTOS.

Ash le ordeno a Kira que llame a Jessie y James mientras el trababa de bloquear la puerta para que no entren mas policías, cuando pudo Kira le explico que Ash todavía quería roba la maquina le sorprendió tanto como a Jessie como a James pero sin embargo le dijeron que lo iban ayudar Kira lo que tenia que hacer era conseguir unos cables rotos o una soga lo suficientemente pesa para sacarlo al techo del edificio de hay Jessie y James se encargarían de lo demás, cuando encontró algo aun con su pierna maltrecha logro atar la maquina con un cable que había encontrado ya cuando lo hato el Charizard de Ash con su fuerza la saco volando hacia el techo del edificio, Ash por otra parte ya no podía mantener la puerta cerrada por mas tiempo asi que le ordeno a Charizard que saque a Kira de hay y la lleve para el techo despues que vuelva y haga lo mismo con el, guardo a todos sus pokémon en sus pokeball porque ya estaban muy cansado el único que estaba a su lado era su fiel pikachu esperando que se rompa la puerta, cuando la puerta se rompió Ash le ordeno a Pikachu que ataque con todas sus fuerzas haciendo rayo, aunque funciono no detuvo a la policia ya que ellos eran mucho mas que el un golem ataco a Pikachu con desenrollar eso fue todo para Pikachu Ash rapidamente tomo a Pikachu mientras retrocedía para esquivar los ataques hasta que llego a una pared con una ventana, antes de atacar uno de los policias le hablo.

-Por la ley de Kanto y por romper varias leyes de esta region usted miembro del team rocket esta arrestado baje a ese pokémon al suelo o nos veremos obligado a atacarlo.

-Dejenme pensarlo no quiero que me atrapen pero no tengo otra alternativa así que bueno, ¿parece que si me capturaron o no? "despues de decir esto Ash se lanzo por la ventana dejando sorprendido a los policías presentes.

Mientras Ash iba cayendo vio que se acercaba un pokémon a toda velocidad ese pokémon era su charizard, que atrapo a Ash y empezó a volar rápidamente hasta llegar donde estaban Jessie James y Kira...


	9. Descubrimientos parte 1

Descubrimientos parte 1.

 **Todos los derechos de pokemon le pertenecen a nintendo su creador etc...**

Ash cuando llego a donde estaban sus compañeros recibió tanto regaños como felicitaciones de sus compañeros, despues de esa platica empezaron a viajar hasta el cuartel del equipo rocket,cuando llegaron Ash vio a todos los otros miembros del team rocket que lo miraban a el y a su equipo con cara de sorprendidos,-Estuvieron así un momento hasta que Ash hablo para romper la tensión.

-Quieren decirme porque rayos me quedan mirando, que tengo mankeys en la cara o que-Finalizo Ash

-Tu conseguiste hacer la mision completa pero como, si solo quedaban los miembros de tu equipo-Pregunto un asombrado Snake.

-Si yo y mi equipo lo terminamos aquí esta esa maldita maquina ahora si me disculpan yo me quiero ir a pegar un baño y luego a un Ash cansado pero fue interrumpido por la voz de otra persona.

-Esa maldita maquina como tu la llamas nos va a dar el poder para conquistar el mundo dime ¿como te llamas soldado? y ¿quienes son de tu equipo?.

-Soy Ash y me equipo esta formado por Kira, y meowth puedo preguntar ¿quien es la persona que me esta hablando?.

-Pues nada mas ni nada menos que Giovanni líder del equipo rocket y ustedes ganan 2000 puntos cada uno y son ascendido a oficiales felicidades.-Dijo un muy satisfecho Giovanni dejando a todos con cara de sorprendidos.

-De acuerdo gracias señor.-Dijo tratando de sonar frió.

-No me lo agradezcas gracias se me hace mas fácil conquistar al mundo, pero ahora todos ustedes descansen yo les avisares si otra gran mision.

Asi Ash antes de irse logro ver la cara de su equipo que estaban felices Kira no lo demostraba tanto pero se le veia una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que Jessie y James estaban saltando de alegria por recibir un ascenso, despues de ver a sus compañeros Ash se iba a bañarse pero fue detenido por Snake.

-Hola felicidades por el ascenso seguro te quieres ir a bañar y luego a dormir, pero antes tendrás que pasar por la enfermería para que vean si no tenes alguna herida grave.

-Gracias pero en realidad tengo que hacerlo no puedo irme a descansar ya hice mucho por hoy-explico un Ash cansado.

-Lo siento Ash pero reglas son reglas asi que deja de comportarte como un infante y ve hacia la enfermeria de acuerdo-dijo Snake con tono serio.

-Esta bien ire a la dichosa enfermeria-Dijo Ash con enojo.

Despues de ir a la enfermería se fue a duchar y luego a dormir ya que había sido un día muy pesado par a el.

(Ya al otro dia)

Salia el solo y Ash como siempre se despertaba un poco mas temprano que sus compañeros, fue a desayunar y vio que había muy pocos despiertos a esa hora estaba por sentarse a comer-pero entonces escucho la voz de Snake que lo detuvo.

-Oye Ash ven tu ya no puedes comer aquí ya que tu eres oficiales tienes que ir comer en el comedor d elos oficiales.

-Entiendo pero porque tu estuviste comiendo aquí por un tiempo.

-SI veras yo tenia que entrenarte y explicarte como funcionaban las cosas por eso estuve aqui todo este tiempo ya despues le tengo que explicar también a ellos pero como tu te despertaste primero te lo explico a ti.

-Esta bien donde esta el comedor de los oficiales-Pregunto un Ash sin mucha emoción.

-Sigueme y lo veras-DIjo Snake mientras estaba caminando en dirección del comedor de oficiales.

Ash solamente suspiro y lo siguió cuando llegaron vieron que el comedor era bastante grande a comparación del otro comedor lo primero que hizo fue a sentarse buscando algo para comer,entonces llega una chica que parecía ser una camarera.

-Hola tu debes ser el nuevo oficial te explicare en este comedor hay camareras que te traen la comida tu solo tienes que pedir comida en el menú como también puedes ver hay comida que te traen sin restarte puntos esa comida es normal por así decirlo como una hamburguesa con queso,Despues a otra comida como la langosta por ejemplo que te restan puntos al cómpralo ¿entiendes la mecánica hasta hora?.

-Si por cierto ya entendí bueno me puede traer una hamburguesa con queso por favor.

-Claro como ordene por cierto yo me llamo kimi-se presento la chica

-Encanto yo soy Ash-explico el chico.

Despues comer se fue a ver televisión y vio en las noticias que buscaban a Ash ketchum no le dio importancia pero no cambio de canal vio como le hacían preguntas a su madre la cual estaba decepcionada de el y a sus supuestos amigos que decían que el se convirtió en criminal por no lograr nada y cosa así le dolió un poco esos comentarios ya que a pesar de no querer saber nada de sus antiguos amigos no era de piedra, pero cuando le toco hablar a Dawn esta como que se le veía perdida sin saber que decir o hacer algo que no paso desapercibido para Ash los mas interesante del programa es que estaba en vivo.

(mientras tanto con los "amigos de Ash")

le tocaba hablar a Dawn pero esta no sabia que decir por una parte estaba sumamente triste porque Ash había robado esa maquina,por otra parte sabia que lo que hacia Ash estaba y no tenia que sentirse mal por el, ya cuando se decidió para hablar mal de Ash varios recuerdos aparecieron en su mente de cuando Ash la ayudo cuando le dio ánimos, sin darse cuenta ella empezó a llorar y no quiso hablar mas de nada.

(volviendo con Ash)

Ash no sabia que pasaba o porque Dawn había llorado siguió sin entender por un momento creyó que de verdad ella se sentía mal por el pero ese pensamiento desapareció en un segundo ya que ella lo había traicionado seria una estupidez que llore por el ahora-Ash estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que Kira estaba detrás de el ella no quiso decir nada por el estado que tenia su compañero porque ellos solo son compañeros no son amigo ni nada solo compañeros...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy ya saben si quieren dejen un review con alguna critica** **o** **sugerencia bueno ahora si sin nada mas que decir me despido adiossssssssssss**


	10. Descubrimientos parte 2

Descubrimiento parte 2.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de pokémon company nintendo su creador etc...**

Kira estaba mirando a su compañero pensando que le estaba pasando ni ella supo porque pero se le acerco a Ash para hablar con el.

-Hola Ash como te sientes te ves mucho mas apagado de costumbre.

-Hola Kira he estado mejor otros días pero no igual no me preocupo mucho por esto oye quieres ir a comer algo tengo hambre.

Kira no espero solo sonrió y le respondio con un vamos, Fueron a comer a la cafetería en donde no había nadie en ese momento,Ash apenas llego y vio cuando no había nadie fue a buscar comida para el y pregunto a Kira que quería comer esta le dijo que ella iba a buscar su propia comida.

Despues de una cena divertida ya tuvieron una divertida conversación fue una cena de amigos mas que de compañeros, se estaban por ir cada uno a su habitación, Hasta que escucharon la voz de su jefe Giovanni.

-Escucha Snake necesito que entrenes a los nuevos oficiales pero mas a Ash es una persona muy peligrosa ya que el tiene de aliados a varios pokémon legendarios quiero que lo cuides que confié en ti con su vida exprimas todo su potencial que atrape a todos lo legendarios así el team rocket sea invencible una vez que ya no lo necesitemos lo quiero muerto-Dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ash estaba viendo y escuchando vio como Snake acepto la mision con una sonrisa no lo soporto mas y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Ash corrio lo mas rápido posible sin importar. hasta que llego al bosque solo se quedo hay observando el cielo, Hasta que la voz de Kira lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esta bien Ash?- Pregunto una Kira preocupada por su compañero.

-Tu crees que estoy bien yo sabia cuando entre al equipo rocket que solo iba hacer un peón pero no crei que se iban a deshacer de mi tan rapido-Explico un Ash con suma tristesa en la voz.

-Eso es verdad todos somos simples peones pero al-menos yo decido mi propio destino al igual que tu.

-De que hablas ya los escuchaste yo voy a morir dentro de poco.

-Eso ellos y tu crees pero en realidad tu decides y ahora es tiempo de que tu decidas, si quieres ser controlado el resto tu vida hasta que decidan matarte o solo seguir las ordenes esperar el momento adecuado para hacer tu jugada.

-¿Porque me ayudas a caso te lo ordenaron tambien?-Escupio Ash con odio.

Esta solo sonrió y dijo.

-Yo te ayudo porque eres mi compañero y si necesitas ayuda yo estaré para ayudarte.

Ash solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, para despues decirle.

-Gracias eres una gran compañera y amiga.

Kira solo sonrió mientras tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oye Kira no es que no te aprecie pero me tengo que ir a dormir mañana me tengo que despertar temprano y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo.

-Esta bien adios Ash hasta mañana.

Asi Ash estaba caminando rumbo hacia la habitación pensando porque le pasaba eso a el pero sonrió igual al darse cuenta que tiene una gran compañera y amiga que lo va ayudar dejo de preocuparse y se fue acostar.

(Ya al otro dia)

Ash se despertó casi sin ganas sabiendo que dentro de poco podría morir pero recordó las palabras de su compañera y nueva amiga eso fue suficiente para levantarse, se ducho rápidamente se cambio y fue al comedor no antes sin cruzarse con James y entablar conversación con el.

-Hola James como andas-Dijo Ash con tranquilidad.

-Hola Ash oye ¿estas bien?-Pregunto James al ver la cara de su antiguo compañero.

-No estoy muy bien despues te cuento James ahora quiero comer algo.

-De acuerdo pero sabes si tienes un prolema o algo con algo te ayudare ya que sin ti yo todavía estaria buscando atrapara tu pikachu-Dijo James entre nostálgico y feliz.

-Esta bien gracias amigo pero por ahora quiero comer algo-explico Ash.

Paso un almuerzo tranquilo con Kira y James pronto llego Jessie y se sentó con ellos como en los viejos tiempos, Despues de comer tuvo que darles misiones a los soldados, pero hubo un prolema uno de los soldados estaban enfermo Ash al ver que le faltaban personal Ash le toco remplazarlo los soldados se sorprendieron al ver a un oficial ir con los soldados a una mision sin importancia como era buscar extorsionar a una tienda de la ciudad plateada, La mision fue un éxito todos los soldados ganaron sus respectivos punto hasta el soldado que estaba enfermo recibió los puntos ya que Ash los transfirió de su cuenta a la del soldado dejando a todos los soldados sorprendidos ya que ningun oficial lo había echo antes.

Ash despues de hacer la mision y transferir los puntos se fue a su habitación esperando su siguiente mision pero tuvo un invitado sorpresa, El cual era James que venia con cara seria.

-Ash quiero que por favor me digas que te pasa en realidad me preocupas amigo.

-Ya te lo dije James no tengo nada estoy bien no me preocupa nada -DIjo Ash en un toco seco y frio.

-Por favor Ash te conozco eres una buena persona que le han pasado cosas malas que ya no confia en nadie pero quiero demostrar que puedes confiar en mi para todo lo que sea amigo.-Finalizo James.

-¿De verdad puedo confiar en ti? tienes que ganarte mi confianza en absoluto James eres una buena persona tu también pero si tengo que decirte lo que me pasa necesito tu total confianza-Espero que lo entiendas.

-Me quiero ganar tu confianza Ash puedo hacer una mision para ganarme tu confianza.

-Entiendo no creí que de verdad que te arriesgarías tanto por mi.

-Asi es Ash gracias a ti estoy donde estoy gracias a ti deje de ser un perdedor que trata de atrapar a un pikachu.

-De acuerdo pronto necesitare tu ayuda se me la das hay te diré lo que me pasa.

-Esta bien pero ahora tenemos giovanni nos mando a una mision no parece muy importante pero tenemos que ir tu yo Jessie y Kira parece que es algo como una mision de entrenamiento.

-Esta bien vayamos.

(Mientras tanto en otra parte de la region)

Se encontraban los ex amigos de Ash pensando que podrían hacer para llevarlo ante la justicia, Paul miraba la televisión y en todos los canales se mostraban pistas de donde podrian estar el equipo rocket porque lo robaron cual motivo era para robar la maquinaria el cual no se quiso decir su función, Gary esta preocupado por todo lo que había pasado May y Misty hablaban entre si de los prolemas que Ash causaba mientras que Dawn todavía esta triste y no sabia porque pero de verdad se lamentaba a ver perdido la amistad de Ash, Paul al ver como su novia se comportaba se estaba empezando a preguntar si de verdad estaría enamorada de el aunque no le importase ella en absoluto ella era un trofeo para el algo que fuera un recordatorio que es mejor que Ash, Paul se acerco para besarla pero esta simplemente lo rechaza y se va caminando dejando a Paul en ridiculo con una cara de odio en su rostro.

(Volviendo con Ash)

La mision de entrenamiento era solo como controlar a los demás soldados y guiarlos en una mision Ash fue el que mejor hizo la prueba ya que el había ido ya a una mision donde el fue el jefe,Despues de terminar la mision se fue a caminar hasta que se cruzo con James y empezaron a caminar juntos y hablar de cosas triviales, Hasta que Ash le dijo algo que lo dejo pálido a James...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy lamento subirlo tan tarde al capitulo ya lo tenia escrito pero no lo pude subir por prolemas con mi internet asi que lo siento,A por cierto Gracias por los review aunque no lo paresca los leo y me alegra que alguien les guste la historia las sugerencias y las criticas por eso demuestra que hay gente que se toma el tiempo para leer este fic,Bueno ahora si sin nada mas que decir si quieren dejar un review fav o cosas asi se agradece me despido adiossssssssssssssssssss**


	11. Aliados o algo mas

Algo mas que aliados.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo su creador etc...**

Ash le había dicho a James la mision que tenia que hacer, James un estaba un poco asustado ya que la mision no seria fácil pero la acepto y se retiro a su habitación,Por su parte Ash estaba un poco confundido no sabia si era real la lealtad era real pero tenia cosas mas graves de que preocuparse.

Kira estaba en su habitación triste por su antigua familia,Solo se dedicaba a observar su collar era un collar en forma de llave y en la parte de arriba había una foto de ella cuando era bebe junto a su hermano y su padre, No pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al ver esa foto.

Ash estaba entrenando con sus pokémon para olvidarse de todo lo que pasaba al su alrededor fue Asi,Hastaque escucho una voz era la de Snake.

-Hola Ash como has estado hace mucho que no hablamos-Dijo Snake con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Snake si es verdad lo lamento es que es estado muy ocupado todo este tiempo por las misiones entre mas responsabilidad de la que estoy acostumbrado-Explico Ash con un tono frió.

-Esta bien no trabajes mucho ve y descansa-Finalizo Snake.

-De acuerdo-Acepto el azabache a regañadientes.

Ash se retiro por una orden de su superior para ir a descansar, Entro a su habitación se baño y se estaba por ir a dormir pero recibió un mensaje de alguien que no creí que fuera posible de su vieja "amiga" Dawn.

Ash se puso a leer el mensaje que decía: Hola Ash se que no me quieres ver mas y francamente no entiendo porque también se que tu eres un miembro del equipo rocket y no me importa me gustaría verte pronto ya que quiero hablar contigo te quiere tu amiga Dawn.

Ash despues de leer el mensaje quedo muy confundido ya que se supone que ella se había burlado de el a sus espaldas ahora porque quería ahora hablar con el, Ash ni siquiera respondió al mensaje trato de eliminarlo pero algo dentro de el le decía que no tenia que hacerlo solo simplemente ignoro el mensaje y se fue a dormí.

(Con Dawn)

La peliazul no sabia porque le había mandado el mensaje no sabia porque quería hablar con el era una mala persona ataco a varias personas solo se preocupaba por el mismo, Pero a Dawn no le importaba quería hablar con el quería volver a hacer su amiga quería que todo fuera como era antes,Dawn fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Misty.

-Hola Dawn como te sientes-Pregunto la pelinaranja.

-No muy bien en realidad Misty.

-No te preocupes si es por ese cobarde de Ash lo capturaremos y lo llevaremos hacia la justicia así Arceus no nos molestara mas-Expreso misty con una cara de psicópata.

Despues de escuchar lo que había dicho Misty Dawn tenia diferentes pensamientos en si una parte era ver de nuevo a Ash pero otra parte sabia que lo tenia que capturar para llevarlo a prisión, Pero una parte de ella no queria que eso sucediese,Tardo en responder Dawn hasta que finalmente le respondió.

-Si Misty tienes razon lo llevaremos hacia la justicia-Mintio Dawn ya que eso era lo que menos quería.

-Asi se habla ahora vamos a dormir estoy muy cansada-Finalizo Misty.

-Tienes razón vamos.

Dawn espero acostada hasta que todos se durmieran cuando eso paso se puso de pie pues ya estaba con su ropa de viaje puesta y empezó a caminar,Pero una voz la detuvo era la de Paul.

-Dawn que demonios haces ¿dime porque rayos estas cambiada?-pregunto el pelimorado malhumorado.

-Eso no te interesa Paul-Respondio de forma seca Dawn.

-Como que no me interesa idiota recuerdo que yo soy tu novio maldita p...-Paul no llego a terminar la frase por que recibió una abofeteada de Dawn.

-Ya me canse de toda esta basura ser tu novia de trofeo buscar a Ash para hacer que vaya a prisión estoy harta adiós Paul espero no verte nunca mas en mi vida-Sentencio Dawn y se fue dejando a Paul sin poder responder.

Dawn despues de lo que dijo empezó a caminar con solo una pensamiento en la cabeza encontrar a Ash para saber porque rayos no quiere verla.

(Volviendo con Ash)

Ash no podía dormir así que fue a buscar un poco de agua al comedor pero mientras estaba caminando por el corredor escucho un empezó a buscar el origen del llanto y resulto ser de la habitación de su compañera Kira,Ash ni lo pensó y golpeo suavemente la puerta pero nadie le respondía del otro lado,Ash al ver que compañera no le respondía hablo.

-Oye Kira estas bien soy yo Ash me dejas pasar por favor.

Pasaron varios segundo hasta que Kira abrió la puerta y le pregunto a Ash que quería con un tono entre molesto y triste a lo cual Ash respondió explicándole que escucho que alguien estaba llorando y quería ver de donde venia y se dio cuenta que venia del cuarto de Kira por eso fue a ver si ella estaba bien,Kira tardo unos segundo en pensar que debia hacer hasta que finalmente lo dejo pasar.

-Si de esta habitación se escuchaba el llanto era yo la que estaba llorando-Dijo Kira.

-¿Pero porque estabas llorando dime a caso te sientes mal?-pregunto Ash con mucha preocupación.

-Te interesa o solo lo haces porque puedo traer muchos prolemas al equipo por mi estado de animo-Dijo kira muy seria.

-Lo porque me interesa me preocupa tu dejaste de ser mi compañera te convertiste en mi amiga y quiero saber si algo te esta pasando para ayudarte-Finalizo Ash muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo? porque es algo muy perturbador para hablar y tienes que prometer que si te lo digo me ayudaras sin pensar en las consecuencias y por ultimo lo guardaras en secreto.

-No me importa lo que tengas que hacer te ayudare porque somos amigos.

-Vaya que paso con el Ash frió de hace un par de dias ahora se convirtió en el heroe de los niños-Bromeo Kira.

-Muy chistosa pero ahora dime que te esta pasando.

-De acuerdo veras yo no tuve una buena desde que nací mi madre y mi padre se querían mucho y me cuidaron bien mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 8 años y mi padre me crió solo hasta los diez años hasta que murió cuando recibió el ataque de un Dragonite mi padre me confeso antes de morir que yo tenia un hermano en la region de Kanto yo no entendí como eso paso hasta que mi padre en sus últimos momentos de vida me dio una llave y me dijo que fuera para mi casa entre a su habitación y que busque un caja de madera eso va explicarme todo lo que paso,Así que lo hice llegue a mi casa entre a su habitación y encontré un placar y detrás y escondida en el placar estaba la caja cuando la abrí vi una nota que era de mi padre que explicaba que el estaba saliendo con una mujer de esta región y ella se había quedado embaraza de mi hermano mi padre estaba por casarse con esa mujer pero llego mi madre y le dijo a mi padre que ella también estaba embarazada de el,Mi padre tuvo que tomar una decisión irse con mi madre o quedarse con mi hermano decidió quedarse conmigo dejando a la otra mujer embarazada sola a su suerte yo no puedo decir que tomo la decisión correcta,Yo vine a buscar a mi hermano ya que el es mi familia aunque el no considere así quiero verlo aunque sea una vez antes de morir.

Ash que estaba escuchando todo sin decir una palabra al ver como Kira estaba por romper en llanto solo sonrió y le dijo.

-No te preocupes Kira te ayudare en todo lo que necesites solo tengo una pregunta mas ¿no te dijo como se llamaba la mujer o tu hermano?.

-Si me dijo como era el apellido de soltera de esa mujer y seguramente es el que usa su hijo ahora creo que era ketchum por casualidad tu no conoces a alguien con ese apellido...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste este cap me costo hacerlo pero hice todo lo posible para hacerlo a tiempo bueno sin nada mas que decir alguna duda o sugerencia dejen un review espero que les guste adiosssssssss**


	12. nuevo escuadrón

nuevo escuadron.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de pokémon company nintendo etc...**

Ash estaba sin habla literalmente no sabia como tomar lo que Kira era su hermana no sabia como decirlo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Kira.

-Oye tierra llamando a Ash hay alguien.

-Si perdon Kira te tengo que decir algo muy importante si conozco a alguien con ese apellido.

-¿De verdad dime entonces quien es ese chico? por favor-Estaba practicamente suplicando Kira para saber quien era su posible hermano.

-De acuerdo te lo dire yo tengo el apellido ketchum-Finalizo Ash sin mirarle la cara a Kira.

Ambos se quedaro en silencio por unos segundos pero para ambos era una eternidad,El primero en hablar fue Ash.

-Entiendo que es muy dificil de aceptar y tienes que tomar tu tiempo para aceptar que yo posiblemente sea tu hermano si quieres podemos ir a hacernos una prueba de ADN para estar seguro bueno me tengo que ir ahora-Ash se estaba por ir cuando Kira lo había agarrado de la manga del uniforme de Ash.

-Sabes desde que me entere que tuve un hermano no lo podía creer solo pensaba en una cosa conocerlo pensé que seria un entrenador que estaría de viaje o algo así me uní al equipo Rocket porque pensé que seria mas fácil de encontrar sin importar las cosas que tuviera que hacer pero creí que si conociera a mi hermano estando en el equipo Rocket el me odiaría y no estaba segura de haber tomado la decision correcta pero ahora no me arrepiento de las decisión que tome,Ash nosotros somos hermanos y quiero que tu me aceptes como hermana para ambos sera complicado pero lo podremos hacer-Explicaba Kira mientras se estaba rompiendo en llanto.

Ash al ver que su posible hermana estaba en ese estado solo se le ocurrió abrazarla.

-Calmate Kira tu eres mi familia eres mi hermana y siempre te proteger-Ni el mismo sabia porque lo había dicho pero se sintio bien que era su familia que era su hermana.

Asi ambos hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio abrazados sin decir una palabra,Hasta que Kira hablo.

-Oye Ash quiero saber ¿que haras con este asunto del equipo rocket?.

-No lo se pero acabare con giovanni antes que el acabe conmigo-Aseguro Ash.

-Dime se necesitas algo y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-Esta bien pero ahora vamos a dormir que no tenemos que levantar dentro de un par de horas-FInalizo el chico del pikachu.

Asi cada hermano se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su habitación y pensar todo lo que habia psado ese dia ya que pasaron de ser solo compañeros a ser hermanos.

(Ya al otro dia)

Ash era el primero en levantarse se baño se cambio y se fue al comedor empezó a comer con tranquilidad,Hasta que Jessie llego y se sentó en frente de el.

-Hola Ash tanto tiempo ¿como has estado?-Pregunto la pelirroja al ver la cara de su antiguo rival.

-Hola Jessie no muy bien me temo las misiones son cada vez mas complicadas de hacer y no quiero perder ningun hombre en el proceso-Mintio Ash para no explicarle lo que pasaba ya que a pesar de que pasaron por mucho Ash no confiaba mucho en ella.

-Esta bien si solo es eso a te enteraste que va haber cambios de escuadrón.

-¿Como cambio de escuadron?.

-Veras Ash cada cierto tiempo hacen cambio de escuadrón los oficiales y comandantes tienen que se les asigna otro escuadrón nosotros como somos los últimos en subir a este puesto posiblemente nos pondran en un escuadrón de novatos o algo asi-Finaliza su explicación la pelirroja.

Ash estaba por preguntar algo pero fue interrumpido por Snake.

-oigan chicos ya saben que hoy es el cambio de escuadrón vengan que para que saber a cual escuadrón irán.

Ash no le quedo mas remedio de ir para que le cambien el escuadrón,Cuando llegaron empezaron la rifa de escuadrones el primero en cambiar de escuadrón era Snake que se cambio del escuadrón del A al escuadrón í siguieron Jessie le toco un escuadrón de novatos como ella dijo igual que Kira,Pero cuando le toco el turno a Ash fue muy diferente ya que su antiguo escuadrón era uno de novatos ahora tenia que controlar a uno de los escuadrones mas fuerte que había el escuadrón Star aunque eran muy fuerte ellos siempre recibieron ordenes directas de Giovanni nunca de alguna otra persona Ash lo tendría complicado,Pero tenia que desmostrar que el podía con cualquier reto posible,Despues de que todos el sorteo paso Giovanni ordeno que todos lo escuadrones vayan en una mision para ver como era su desempeño.

La mision que le había tocado al escuadrón de Ash era ir a liberar a algunos convictos de la prisión de ciudad carmin era un poco peligrosa ya que el seguramente les impediría el paso,Pero Ash podía encargase de el.

-Oiga oficial ¿diganos que tenemos que hacer?-Pregunto uno de sus soldados.

-Bueno primero quiero saber en que son buenos ustedes despues de eso sera mas fácil hacer esta mision me llamo Ash por cierto díganme así y si me quieren decir sus nombres aunque sea un nombre clave seria de utilidad para comunicarnos en la mision.

-De acuerdo no le diremos nuestros nombres reales por seguridad pero les diremos nuestro nombres claves yo soy TK-17 y soy la estratega del grupo-Respondio la chica de pelo rubio. el es Jaken el es uno experto en combate tanto pokémon como en combate sin armas-Explico mientras apuntaba al chico que había preguntado antes un chico vestido igual que los demas con su traje del equipo rocket pero a diferencia de los demás este tenia una gorra hacia atrás,El es Cash su mision rol en nuestro grupo es ser guardián asegurase que siempre tengamos una vía de escape-Explico esta vez apuntando a un chico de aproximadamente 23 años de cuerpo muy grande,La chica que esta hay se llama Zia es experta en espionaje la chica de pelo castaño que lo saludo formalmente, Y por ultimo el es L es uno con con los pokémon muy pocos lograron estar a su altura en un combate.

-De acuerdo ahora que ya se sus nombre clave y se el rol que cada uno tiene en el campo de batalla les dire como haremos esto TK-17 tu te quedaras con Cash como refuerzos Jaken tu iras conmigo haremos un ataque de frente para hacer señuelo Zia tu y L entraran a la prisión y liberaran a nuestro objetivos ustedes darán una señal con esta bengala cuando nosotros veamos las bengalas nos iremos en este punto TK-17 Cash ustedes-TK-17 no lo dejo terminar.

-En ese momento yo tengo un vehículo de escape preparado para la mision no te preocupes por eso yo se que hacer.

-Me alegra oír eso,Bueno basta de perder el tiempo vamos hacer esto.

El plan empezó Ash y Jaken empezaron atacando Ash con su Lucario y Jeken con un Garbodor los oficiales que no esperaban este ataque por sorpresa se trataron de defender con arcanines pero no podían hacer mucho ya que Lucario atacaba con Pulso dragon y Garbodor con bomba lodo, Los oficiales al ver esto pideron refuerzo,El LT,Surge al escuchar que su ciudad estaba siendo atacada fue el mismo a defender su ciudad con sus mejores pokémon pero cuando llego al ver a Ash atacando la ciudad se puso nervioso ya que el sabia que no podría vencerlo aun así saco a su Raichu y le ordeno que ataque con Trueno ya que Ash y Jeken estaba distraído en la batalla no se dieron cuenta Raichu estaba por atacar cuando fue golpeado por un Snorlax que lo ataco con Terremoto dañando mucho a Raichu estaba por sacar a otro pokémon cuando escucho un ruido fuerte miro hacia el cielo y era un bengala,Hay se dio cuenta que todo era una carnada Rápidamente bajo la mirada y vio que Ash y Jeken y el Snorlax no estaba las autoridades estaban confundidas el empezó a corre en dirección de la salida de la ciudad cuando llego se dio cuenta que era muy tarde ya todos los atacantes ya se habían ido...

 **Hola a todos primero queria decirles que a partir de la semana que viene no se si podre seguir actualizando el fic ya que empiezo la escuela,No dejare el fic solo tardare mas en subirlo pero los capitulos seran mas largos como de 2000 palabras en vez de 1000 queria avisarles eso espero que no les moleste,Bueno ahora sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste si dejan un review con alguna duda o sugerencia les respondere en el proximo capitulo adiossssssssss**


	13. Problemas legendarios

Problemas legendarios parte 1.

 **Todos lo derechos de pokemon de de su respectivo creador y de nintendo.**

El escuadrón de Ash estaban volviendo a la base, Viajaban en silencio hasta que TK-17 hablo.

-¿Y oficial que le parecio nuestro despeño en la mision?-Pregunto con un poco de nervios la chica rubia.

-Mmm... a decir verdad TK-17 ustedes son un escuadrón bastante completo yo no creo que este listo para ser su oficial no quiero atrasarlos en una mision tendré que mejorar si quiero estar a su altura.

-Tranquilo eres un poco novato en algunos aspectos pero piensas con la mente fría no necesitas llegar nuestra altura te falta mejorar pero todos tus pokémon no solo son poderozos la fortaleza es que te tienen una gran confianza eso mucho decir solo te falta liderazgo seguro espero que mejores en eso-Explico Jeken.

-TIene razón Jeken si mejoras esos punto seria mas fácil para completar misiones complicadas esta fue fácil que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a hacer misiones de alto riesgo-Dijo Zia apoyando las palabras de Jeken.

Seguían hablando de como fue la mision y los puntos que podían mejorar, Hasta que llegaron a la base del equipo rocket recibieron unos 500 puntos cada uno Ash no le intereso solo llego se fue a su habitación tenia mucho que pensar ya que Giovanni cuando ya no lo necesitaba se iba a deshacer de el Ash estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que su hermana había entrado en su habitación.

-Tierra llamando a Ash responde Ash responde,Dijo en tono de broma Kira.

-¿Que quieres Kira?-pregunto Ash cansado ya que aunque la mision fuera fácil le costo trabajo.

-Oye calmate amargado quería avisarte que giovanni tiene una gran mision para ti y tu escuadrón al parecer es un mision difícil suerte hermano-Finaliza su hermana antes de darle un abrazo e irse del lugar.

Ash ahora tendría otro mision y al parecer una mision complicada"genial otra mision mas"pensó Ash con sarcasmo aunque cansado tenia que hacer una se tubo que levantar y ir a buscar a su equipo para hacer la mision,Ya cuando encontró a su equipo y fueron a hablar con Giovanni.

-Aqui estamos Giovanni ¿que mision tenemos que hacer?-Pregunto Ash con una vos sin sentimiento.

-Hola los llame porque tengo una mision muy importante que solo ustedes lo puede hacer es atrapar a el pokemon legendarios articuno ya tenemos su localización espero que tengan ropa térmica porque van a tener que ir a un lugar muy frio-Sonrio al terminar de hablar Giovanni.

-QUE DE VERDAD TENEMOS QUE HACER ESA MISION CON TODO RESPETO SEÑOR ESO ES UNA LOCURA INCLUSO PARA NOSOTROS-Grito histérica por la noticia TK-17.

-Calmate TK si les doy esta mision es porque confió en ustedes y se que harán un gran trabajo salen mañana temprano preparense física y mentalmente ya que se enfrentaran ante un legendario-Termino de hablar Giovanni.

Ash que estaba callado hasta ahora no aguante mas y le dijo a Giovanni tratando de controlarse.

-Giovanni nosotros somos un escuadro pero no somos suicidas enfrentarse ante un legendario es una locura si vamos a pelear nosotros solos por lo menos necesitamos como mínimo tres escuadrones mas.

-No lo creo Ash ustedes son mas que suficiente a demás recuerda que yo soy el jefe aquí y ustedes son empleados-Finalizo rotundamente Giovanni.

-Vayase al demonio-Termino Ash antes de irse dejando a un muy enojado Giovanni.

-Oficial quiero saber ¿porque le dijo eso a Giovanni?-¿Sabe las consecuencias de sus actos?-Pregunto con duda TK-17 con un poco de duda y miedo en la vos ya que nadie le habia hablado asi a Gionvanni y vivido para contarlo.

-Si lo se pero no me importa mañana vamos a hacer esa maldita mision pero ahora quiero irme solo a dormir adios chico-DIjo Ash despidiéndose.

-Este chico si que es valiente-DIjo Jeken.

-Valiente o muy tonto caulquiera que sea la opción es divertido estar con el-Explico L.

(mientras tanto con Dawn)

Dawn no podia estar tranquila busco por todos lados a Ash pero si éxito estaba en el centro pokemon de ciudad azulona cuando termino de curar a los pokémon salio hacia a fuera a buscar pistas de Ash como no encontró nada decidió ir un rato a al casino de la ciudad para relajarse un poco,Pero cuando entro encontró a unos miembros del team Rocket al ver la R de sus uniformes se acerco hacia donde estaba ellos estos al ver que se le acercaba Dawn se pusieron a la defensiva.

-¿Que quiere niña?-Pregunto uno de los guardia.

-Necesito ayuda con unas cosas y ustedes me van a ayudar-Dijo Dawn muy decidida.

-Ja una simple niña como tu no puede obligarnos a nada.

-Que les parece un combate pokémon si yo gano me ayudaran si yo pierdo me ire de aqui-Aseguro Dawn.

-No parece un trato bueno para nosotros que te parece si nosotros ganamos nos divertiremos un rato contigo-Dijo unos de los soldados con una sonrisa lasiva en su rostro.

-De acuerdo vamos a enfrentarnos.-Termino Dawn dirigiendose hacia la salida seguido por los dos soldados.

Cuando fueron a un lugar alejado para que la gente no lo vea empezó el combate uno de lo soldados saco un crobat mientras el otro saco un Muk, Dawn saco a su Mamoswine y a su Quilava.

El combate empezo cuando el croba ataca con pájaro osado hacia quilava, Pero mamoswine lo ataca primero con canto hielo y quilava lo remata con lanzallamas dejandolo debilitado ambos reclutas del team Rocket quedaron sorprendidos al ver que tan rapido uno de sus pokemon el otro entrenador le ordeno a Muk que ataco con bomba lodo hacia Quilava,Este logra esquivarlo mientras Dawn le ordena a Mamoswine ataca con terremoto el cual deja muy lastimado,Aunque Muk logra resistir el golpe cae inconsciente despues de un lanzallamas de Quilava.

Los soldados del team Rocket no creían como una simple niña lo derrotaron a ambos.

-Como rayos paso esto no importa si crees que en verdad te ayudaremos niñas esta mal de la cabeza-Se mofaba uno de los soldados pero antes de que pudieran seguir recibieron un poderozo placaje de Mamoswine,El otro soldado que vio lo que hizo la chica se congelo en ese lugar si poder moverse.

-Que...rayos quie..res-Tartamudeaba el soldado con miedo de lo que Dawn le podia hacer.

-Quiero información yo no soy de la policía ni nada solo estoy buscando a un amigo que esta en el equipo rocket asi que díganme donde esta su base o si no a mi Mamoswine se le mancharan su colmillos con su sangre-Finalizo Dawn con una vos sin emociones y con una mirada que mostraba determinación.

-Essta...bi..en te lo dire-Dijo el soldado tartamudeando con miedo en su vos.

(Voviendo con Ash)

Ash estaba en su habitacion preparándose mentalmente para lo que tenia que hacer al dai siguiente ya que esa mision era demasiado complicada incluso para ya una vez todo preparado se fue a mientras dormia empezo a soñar con dos pokémones los dos legendarios uno era Creselia y el otro era Darkrai.

-¿Darkrai Creselia que esta pasando porque estan en mi sueño?-Pregunta Ash al ver a dos pokémon legendarios juntos en su sueño.

-Elegido hemos aparecido ante ti para advertirte que estas en problemas pronto algo malo pasara en todo el mundo tanto pokémon como humanos están condenados solo tu puedes salvarnos toma buenas decisiones no dejes que tus deseos de venganza nublen tu juicio dentro de poco tiempo tendrás que atrapar a un legendario este se dejara atrapar por ti pero solo tu podrás controlarlo tu no eres el único elegido en esta región hay otro elegido pero el esta oculto solo se mostrara cuando el lo crea apropiado,Piensa lo que te dijimos elegido solo tu podrás elegir el destino del mundo ya sea para bien o para mal...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que el cap le guste ya saben si tienen alguna duda dejen un comentario y yo con gusto le respondere bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido adiossssssssss**


	14. Caminos

_Caminos..._

 _ **Todos los derechos de pokemon son de nintendo y de su creador etc...**_

 _Ash estaba recién despertando para su gran día hoy tenia que atrapar a uno de sus sabia que pensar al respecto ya que había tenido un sueño muy extraño acerca de los sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza ya que no tenia tiempo de pensar eso estaba muy ocupado con su mision actual._

 _Ash rápidamente se levanta y se va a su entrenamiento con su pikachu en su de un rapido entrenamiento Ash se va al comedor pero su encuentra en el camino con Kira._

 _-Hola Ash ¿como estas? se te ve desanimado ¿quieres comer conmigo?-Pregunta Kira preocupada por su "hermano"_

 _-Hola Kira claro comamos juntos-Responde Ash tratando de ocultar su mal estado._

 _El resto del camino Kira paso preguntándole a Ash como se sentía y Ash respondiéndole que estaba bien un poco de tanto insistir Ash cansado solo le respondió que estaba un poco preocupado por la mision que tenia hacer hoy._

 _Kira al ver que su hermano no le daría mas respuestas se resigno y cambio de tema._

 _-Ash ¿como planeas hacer la mision hoy?-le pregunta su hermana._

 _-No lo se no tengo un plan concreto todavia, Lo único que se es que va hacer una batalla dura pero lo atrapare ya que un pokémon legendario me serviría mucho en mi planes personales en el cual también necesitare tu ayuda-Explica Ash pensativo._

 _-Sabes que te ayudare con todo lo que necesites para eso somos familia-Finaliza Kira con un verdadera sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Ash al ver la sonrisa que tenia su hermana solo pudo sentirse tranquilo por unos segundos,Pero la voz de sus superiores le arruinaron su tranquilidad asi que Ash._

 _-Bueno hoy tendrán muchos de ustedes una gran mision espero que las cumplan y que hagan un gran trabajo saben perfectamente que una mision fallida no se sorportara tendran muchas concecuencias-Amenazaba unos de los capitanes._

 _Ash termino de comer y rápidamente se fue a preparar para combatir contra nada mas ni nada menos que uno de los tres pajaros legendarios._

 _Cuando ya estaba todo listo Ash fue a buscar a todos los miembros de sus escuadron para ir hacer la mision,Ash con solo verlos se dio cuenta que ellos estaban muy nerviosos aunque tuvieran experiencia en mision complicada un pokémon legendario es algo a lo que nunca se enfrentaron antes,Ash tuvo que darles ánimos a su escuadrón mientras que iban viajando hacia las islas espumas._

 _Estaban llegando en un avión del equipo rocket,Hasta que un rayo de hielo congela el motor del avión haciendo que este caiga en picada,Ash al ver esto rápidamente saca a su saca a su Dragonite para ayudar al Charizard de Ash con sus compañeros._

 _Una vez que tocaron tierra vieron como el pokémon legendario tipo hielo volador se les acercaba para rápidamente le ordeno a su Charizard que atacara con lanzallamas articuno lo esquiva con facilidad y ataca con vendaval dejando muy lastimado a Charizard. TK saco al ver esto ordena a su Dragonite que ataque con garra dragon a este lo logra esquivar y responde con una fuerte que deja inconciente al Dragonite de TK._

 _-Ash al ver como uno de los pokémon de una de sus compañeras cae le ordena a charizard que ataque con envite í nuevamente articuno lo esquiva y lo ataca con vendaval dejando nuevamente muy golpeado Charizard._

 _Jeken al ver como sus compañeros no pueden saca a su garbodor lo mismo hace L con su y Cash hacen lo mismo Zia con su Drapion y cash con su Snorlax._

 _L es el primero en atacar con su Gengar con rayo un golpe que le causo mucho daño a articuno pero este se levanta y ataca con vendaval Gengar por poco lo logra ataca rápidamente con su Garbodor con bomba lo logra esquivar y ataca con ventisca dejando debilitado a Garbodor dejando impresionado a sorprende atacando con su Snorlax con giga impacto y el Drapion de Zia ataca con veneno logra esquivar el veneno X pero no el giga impacto dejandolo muy al ver a su Charizard que todavia no se recuperaba le ordeno a pikachu que ataque con rayo._

 _Articuno estaba rodeado y no tenia mucha energía uso su ultima alternativa ataco con frio al ver a articuno atacando con frió polar empezaron huir para no terminar Ash el cual se quedo firme mirando hacia el frio polar paso Articuno miro hacia adelante que todavía quedaba un humano y no estaba congelado se preparo para destruir a ese humano hasta que recordó los que le habían dicho los demás legendarios._

 _-Hola Articuno yo soy el elegido otros legendarios me dijeron que te ibas a dejar atrapar ¿es verdad eso?-Pregunta Ash mirando seriamente hacia Articuno._

 _Articuno solo se le quedo quedaron mirando unos cuantos minutos hasta que Ash saca una pokeball y Articuno solo se le queda le lanza una solo se queda quieto dejándose atrapar._

 _Ash le sorprende al ver que era cierto que el pokémon legendario se dejo era mejor así sera mas fácil ejecutar su plan para acabar con el equipo rocket antes que el equipo rocket acabe con el._

 _Ash despues de atrapar a Articuno va a buscar a sus compañeros a los que encuentra cerca del avión destruido._

 _-¿Estan bien chicos ninguna herida grave o algo por el estilo?-Pregunta Ash viendo a su escuadrón._

 _Todos los miembros de su escuadrón responden-con un estamos bien._

 _Ash por su parte se alegra y busca una forma de salir de las islas espumas por suerte TK traia restaurar todo el cual le aplico a charizard y ya recuperado Ash se subió al lomo de su charizard acompañado por Zia y L mientras Cash y Jeken y TK-17 iban en el dragonite de TK-17..._

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por hoy lo lamento por no subir nada estos dias pasa que estoy trartando de acomodar el horario escolar vida social subir fics etc... espero que les guste el cap alguna duda critica dejen un review adiossssss**_


	15. Castigo

Castigo.

 **Todos los derechos de pokemon son de nintendo su creador etc...**

Ash estaba volviendo con su equipo despues de no poder atrapar a Articuno "o eso creían sus compañeros" Ash estaba satisfecho porque ninguno de sus compañeros sufrieron heridas graves pero estaba un poco preocupado por el castigo que les dará Giovanni.

-¿Ash estas bien?-Se te ve Zia.

-Estoy bien solo estoy un poco Ash con sinceridad.

Ash no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con nadie solo quería llegar a el cuartel aha descansar,Pero sabia que no iba hacer tan facil aunque el estaba preocupado sabia que Giovanni todavia no lo mataria ya que aunque sea por unos meses lo necesitaría para hacer su trabajo sucio.

(mientras tanto)

Kira estaba caminando en círculos preocupada por su "hermano" ya que ella sabia que algo andaba mal con de su preocupación casi arruina una mision de su escuadrón por suerte no era una mision muy complicada con su Rhyhorn logro guiar a su trato de tranquilizarse saliendo a caminar mientras caminaba con su Rhyhorn y su Zubat al lado sumergida en sus pensamientos caminando que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada por su suerte su Zubat gracias a sus orejas se dio cuenta alertando a al ver a su pokémon tan alterado supo que algo andaba mal.

-Quien rayos esta hay este es un lugar privado no pueden entrar Kira recordando su entrenamiento.

Pero recibio de respuesta un logra esquivar pero su Zubat no Ryhorn sin pensarlo se lanza a atacar al lugar de donde vino en lanzallamas pero un poderozo ataque de ventisca lo deja al ver como sus dos únicos pokémon quedan inconsciente busca su transmisor para avisar al equipo Rocket lo que estaba no lo logra ya que antes es atacada por una descarga eléctrica dejando paralizada.

-Muy bien escúchame quiero respuestas y tu mes las Kira.

-Qu...Que...Quieres-Apenas logra completar la palabra Kira por su paralysis.

-Quiero información ¿aqui es la base del team rocket cierto?

-Asi es yo que tu ya no estaria aqui si te descubren esta conversación sera la ultima que hagas-Responde Kira con tono atemorizante.

-Asi que esos idiotas me dijeron la verdad aquí están todos los miembros del equipo rocket interesante.

-Que rayos quieres si sabes que todos los miembros del equipo rocket estan aqui seria estupido venir ya que ni con un ejercito pueden detener al equipo Kira.

-No vengo a destruir al equipo rocket solo quiero hablar con una persona muy especial para mi si lo logro aunque sea disculparme con el ya no me importaría lo que pase conmigo.

-Vaya si que estas loca pero reconozco las personas hacen locuras cuando están deseperadas-Explica Kira con un poco de empatia por la chica con la que estaba hablando.

-Al parecer tu si sabes de lo que hablo ya que tus ojos demuestran que tu también perdiste algo-DIce la chica.

-Asi es oye me puedes quitar la paralysis y te ayudare a entrar a la base del equipo rocket ya que tu sola no podras hacerlo y tu lo sabes-Explica nuevamente Kira.

-¿Porque deberia confiar en ti? tu eres un miembro del equipo rocket-Pregunta la chica con duda.

-Es una larga historia pero es tu decision ya que yo no pierdo nada tu eres la que tienes que entrar a la base del equipo rocket pero para eso nesecitas ser un miembro ya que tiene una gran seguridad la guarida-Finaliza Kira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Esta bien confiare en ti pero si es mentira te juro que tu me lo pagaras con tu vida-Responde la chica con una voz sin emociones.

-De acuerdo y dime como te llamas y muestrate también quieres.

-Esta bien yo soy Dawn estoy buscando a un chico llamado Ash Ketchum.

(volviendo con Ash)

Ash llega con su equipo a la base del equipo cansado por la mision solo se quiiere ir acostar pero antes tiene que ir con su equipo explicar a Giovanni el resultado de su rapidamente va con su equipo para hablar con Giovanni.

-Vaya veo que ya vinieron de su mision y espero que tengan buenas noticias que me digan que lo atraparon-Dice Giovanni con cara de pocos amigos.

-No señor lamentamos informar que no pudimos lograr el objetivo de la mision-Explica TK rápidamente.

Giovanni al terminar de escuchar lo que TK le dijo se levanta de su asiento y rapidamente le propina un golpe a TK en el rostro dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Ash al ver recuperarse de la sorpresa fue el primero en reaccionar los primero que hace es ir y propinarle un golpe a Giovanni pero es detenido por la voz TK.

-Si nos disculpas señor nos retiramos-Dice TK antes de retirarse con todo el equipo.

-NO escucha Giovanni si quieres castigar a alguien castígame ami pero si veo que pones la mano a cualquier miembro de mi escuadrón no podrás volver a tocar a nadie mas-Finaliza Ash con cara de pocos amigos.

-A caso te atreves a amenazarme a mi maldito mocoso-Giovanni estaba a punto de golpear a Ash pero este le detuvo el brazon.

-No es una amenaza es una advertencia el que avisa no traiciona Giovanni la próxima vez no sere responsable de mis actos-Finaliza Ash en un tono calmado pero a la vez lleno de odio.

-Maldito de acuerdo te castigare a ti entonces-Responde Giovanni con con una sonrisa sínica.

-Aceptare cualquier Ash con el mismo tono de voz que uso anteriormente.

-Te dire tu castigo mas tarde mientras tanto vete a descansar ya que tu castigo sera peor que enfrentarte a Articuno-Finaliza esta vez Giovanni con una mirada de superioridad.

Ash solamente se retira con su equipo Ash aunque trataba de no mostralo estaba nervioso por el castigo que le daria Giovanni.

-¿Porque lo hiciste Ash?-Pregunta TK -Eres idiota o que sabes que Giovanni no solo te humillara con el castigo te tratara de romper el espiritu.

-Lo se y no me importa ustedes son mi equipo y no dejare que tomen la responsabilidad por el fracaso de la mision ya que yo soy su lider si hay alguien a quien deben castigar por fallar la mision es Ash dejando sorprendido a sus soldados.

TK trata de decir algo pero Ash ya estaba caminando en rumbo hacia su habitación.

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy para los que se preguntan si seguire subiendo cap de todos mis fic pero me llevara su tiempo ya que no tengo mucho tiempo espero que lo comprendan espero que les guste hasta ahora el fic si tienen alguna duda dejen un reivew y yo le respondere adiossss**


	16. Castigo final

Castigo final.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo etc... yo solo hago esta historia para entretener**

Ash se despertaba sabiendo que no seria un buen dia ya que hoy recibiría el castigo de lo tenia un poco preocupado aunque no lo pareciera ya que se supone que era el lider de un escuadrón asi que se tenia que comportar como un líder así que se tranquilizo rápidamente y se puso su uniforme y se fue a entrenar a sus pokémon.

(Mientras tanto)

El lider del equipo Rocket estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en como enfrentarse a la amenaza de cierto entrenador de ojos rojos y sus compañ tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que entro uno de sus oficiales.

-Señor vengo a reportar como estuvo mi mision-Dijo Snake con un tono de miedo en su voz.

-Digame que son buenas noticias que lograron acabar con ese mocoso-Dice el lider de equipo Rocket sumamente indignado ya que sabia que su oficial no pudo completar la mision.

-Lo lamento señor fuimos derrotados y la mitad de mi equipo fueron llevados a prisión por los oficiales-Trataba de explicar Snake lo mejor que podía.

-DEMONIOS COMO RAYOS UN MALDITO MOCOSO DE 15 PUEDE SER TAN PODEROZO PARA HACERLE FRENTE AL EQUIPO ROCKET-Gritaba un Giovanni sumamente molesto.

Snake al ver el estado de animo de su líder decidió irse o si no seria comida para pokémon.

Giovanni al ver como su oficial se fue se puso a pensar como rayos detener al chico de ojos rojos y también tenia que pensar que castigo le daría a Ash.

Despues de unos segundos una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujo en su cara.

(Volviendo con Ash)

El entrenador del Pikachu estaba entrenando con su Lucario pero este en realidad no estaba concentrado en lo que hacia su pokémon solo pensaba como salir de la situación en la que se había al parecer se percato de el estado de animo de su entrenador para tratar de animarlo se le sube al hombro y le empieza a lamer la mejilla.

Ash al ver que estaba preocupando a su pokémon este decide brindarle una sonrisa que tranquilizo a sus pokémon.

-Vamos chicos no se preocupen por mi sigamos entrenando.

Ash despues de varios minutos de entrenamiento guardo a sus pokémon en las pokeball y se fue a comer algo a la cafetería donde se encontró con su equipo el cual algunos miembros lo miraban con una cara de preocupación pero no decían nada Ash al ver como se equipó estaba decidió calmar su nervios brindándole una sonrisa.

-Estas seguro de esto Ash sabes que el castigo sera muy grave todavía estas a tiempo de decir que fue un error del escuadron-Trataba de convencer a su lider TK pero fue en vano.

Ash no dijo nada solo termino de comer y se retiro a buscar a su hermana la cual no había visto hace tiempo.

Por su parte Kira estaba muy pensativa de lo que escucho estaba sentada comiendo una manzana cerca de un árbol

(FlashBack)

-Yo soy Dawn estoy buscando a un chico llamado Ash Ketchum.

-Como rayos ¿conoces a mi hermano?.

-De que hablas Ash no tiene ningún hermano-Decia Dawn muy segura de sus palabras.

-Es una larga historia pero yo y Ash somos hermanos así que repíteme que rayos quieres con mi hermano-Explicaba Kira aunque parecía calmada algo no le gustaba de esa chica sabia que había algo raro.

-Es una larga historia que no quiero recordar solo quiero ir a pedirle perdón por lo que le hice por favor ayudame-Decia Dawn al borde de las lágrimas.

Kira estaba pensando si seria correcto ya que al parecer esta chica le había echo algo malo a Ash pero también sabia que las personas merecen otra oportunidad así que decidió ayudarla.

-Esta bien te ayudare aunque no si le haces algo malo a mi hermano te las veras conmigo-Dijo Kira con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

Dawn mantuvo silencio unos segundos para despues abrazar a Kira.

-Qu..e..haces no me toques no te di permiso-Trataba de decir Kira sonando convincente pero en el fondo se sintió feliz de recibir el abrazo de una chica la cual podria a llegar hacer su amiga.

-Lo siento es que quería hacerlo ya que tu me dijiste que me ayudarias en algo que es muy importante para mi-Se trataba de escusar Dawn.

-Esta bien escucha no puedo hacerte entrar a la guarida del equipo Rocket como si nada ya que ambas saldríamos perdiendo tu arma un campamento por aquí y yo te daré instrucciones para entrar cuando sea el momento justo o en su defecto traeré a Ash para que hablen aqui-Finalizaba Kira

(Fin del flasback)

-Que rayos hare le digo a mi hermano que una chica lo esta buscando o ayudo a la porque me pasa esto ami-Kira estaba en duda de lo que tenia que hacer.

Kira ya no sabia que hacer así que decidio ir a comer algo al comedor aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de cruzarse con su hermano ya que ella hace mucho que no mentí ía que fingir que todo esta bien.

Dawn por su parte estaba escondida en un campamento improvisado cerca del escondite del equipo instrucciones de Kira mientras esperaba Dawn se puso a pensar porque quería disculparse con Ash porque esta aqui porque llego tan lejos por alguien que hace poco que tanto "odiaba"-¿Sera que yo estoy enamorada de Ash?-No pudo evitar preguntarse la peliazul cosa que la dejo pensando por varios minutos.

(Volviendo con Ash)

Ash estaba caminando por la base del equipo Rocket buscando a su que no logro hacer seguía buscando Hasta que del altavoz se escucha la voz de Giovanni la cual le ordena que vaya a su oficina de al ver que si se negaba e iba mas tarde iba hacer problematico solto un suspiro de resignación y empezó a caminar hacia la oficina de Giovanni.

No le toma mucho tiempo llegar entra hacia la oficina y ve a Giovanni sentado con su persian cerca de el con una sonrisa tenebrosa pero Ash trata de no dejarse impresionar por el.

-Ya estoy aquí Giovanni dime ¿cual va hacer mi castigo?-Pregunta Ash serio llendo directamente al grano.

-No dejas de sorprenderme niño bueno veras ya se cual es el castigo que te daré.Pero puede evadir el castigo si haces bien la siguiente mision aceptas-Dice Giovanni con tranquilidad.

-¿De que se trata la mision?-Pregunta Ash sin mucha confianza.

-La mision es simple derrotar a un entrenador y traerlo hasta mi si haces eso bien ya no tendrás que recibir el castigo-Explica Giovanni mientras le da un papel a Ash-Ese es tu objetivo no sabemos su nombre lo único que sabemos es que se va a enfrentar al líder de gimnasio Koga asi que apresúrate ve y vencelo.-Finaliza Giovanni.

Ash se queda pensando cual es la trampa pero al ver que esto seria mas fácil solo asintió con la cabeza y lanzo una ultima pregunta.

-¿Tengo que hacer la mision solo?

-Asi es es tu castigo ve cumple tu castigo-Termina Giovanni girando su silla para no verlo

Ash despues de escuchar eso solo lanzo otro suspiro de cansancio y se fue de la oficina.

-Veamos que tan bueno eres Ash ya que si sale mal esta sera tu ultima mision-dice Giovanni mientras reia silenciosamente...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste el capitulo ya que me costo mucho este cap y a demas en este capitulo hizo que cambiara el fic y su final al que tenia planeado desde un ahora si sin nada mas que decir ya saben dejen un comentario si les gusto o tienen sugerencia etc... adiossss**


	17. En busca del entrenador de ojos rojos

En busca del entrenador de ojos rojos.

 **Pokemon es propiedad de nintendo etc.. yo solo hago esta historia para entretener.**

Ash estaba cansado ya que tendría que buscar al chico de ojos rojos. Ash ya estaba en su habitación preparando todo para su viaje. Aunque para el era una estupidez ya que no sabia para que tendría que vencer a un entrenador solamente pero una mision es una mision y la tenia que cumplir pase lo que pase.

El resto de los miembros de su equipo estaban preocupados por su lider ya que no sabrían que les parecía.

-¿Ustedes creen que el este bien?-Pregunta TK sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-No lo se en como es Giovanni cuando alguien falla una mision-Responde Jeken con el mismo tono de voz que TK.

TK estaba por preguntar otra cosa pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Hola soldados ¿vieron a mi hermano?-Pregunta recién entrando a la habitación Kira.

-Hola oficial nuestro oficial Ash esta con Giovanni recibiendo su castigo-Responde una triste voz TK.

-¿Castigo? ¿Porque? a caso fracaso en su mision ¿que Castigo le toco?-Pregunta Kira sumamente Preocupada.

-No lo sabemos Oficial lo lamentamos-Responde Tk todavía sin cambiar su estado de animo.

Kira sabiendo que no podía sacarle mas información solamente del lugar con suma preocupación.

Kira rápidamente se fue a ver a su posible "amiga" a la cual estaba ayudando.

(volviendo con Ash)

El entrenador del pikachu ya preparado salio del cuartel y se dispuso para ir pero fue detenido por su equipo.

-Oficial ¿hacia donde va con tanta prisa?-Pregunta Zia con curiosidad.

-Escuchen yo voy a enfrentar a un entrenador y si la mision sale bien no recibiré el castigo es como otra oportunidad de enmendarme aunque creo que es algo muy difícil no me interesa una mision es una mision los llevaría pero Giovanni me dijo que tengo que ir a la mision solo creo que es algo complicado pero igual lo hare-Responde Ash simplemente,Finalizando la discusión y siguiendo su camino.

Los miembros de su equipo estaban tiesos sin saber que hacer solo se quedaron quietos mirando como se iba su líder.

Ash ya cuando sale de la habitación saca a su charizard y va a la busca de ese extraño entrenador de ojos rojos del cual tanto había entrenador que es un gran problema para el equipo Rocket. Rapidamente volo en hacia ciudad Fucsia pensando que tan dificil seria ese entrenador.

(Mientras tanto)

Kira estaba preocupada ya que no sabia donde estaba su hermano ni donde quedaba su que decidia fue a ver si le podía quitar información a Giovanni aunque ella sabia que eso seria muy difícil.

Una vez que llego estaba por entrar cuando escucho que hablaban del otro lado de la puerta Kira trato de escuchar lo que decían.

-Disculpe señor ¿usted de verdad cree que Ash Ketchum podrá vencer al chico de ojos rojos? recuerde que el pudo derrotar a varios escuadrones nuestros sin problemas-Decia Snape sin ocultar la duda de su voz.

-Veras Snape Ash es un chico formidable pero no confió en el yo se que el en algún momento se alzara contra mi por eso lo mando a esta mision porque no seria muy inteligente matarlo aquí ya que sus soldados son los mejores del equipo Rocket y no creo que ellos estén felices si matamos a su líder porque posiblemente ellos también se revelarían y seria una lastima si perdemos a tanto soldados que son muy fuertes por eso lo mande a enfrentarse con el chico de ojos rojos ya que es mas que seguro que pierda y termine en prisión eso no seria nuestra culpa y su equipo al ver que se quedaron sin lider seguirían mis ordenes nuevamente de esa forma todos ganamos eso sin olvidar que en esa ciudad Koga es el líder y si por suerte logra vencer a el chico de ojos rojos tendra que pasa sobre Koga-Explicaba Giovanni con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Kira quedo impactada despues de oír eso aunque ella ya sabia que ellos son practicamente peones en el juego de Giovanni no creía que ese hombre lo podría decir tan calmadamente, Kira rápidamente se retira del lugar sin hacer ruido a avisar tanto a los compañeros de Ash como a Dawn, Estaba corriendo rápidamente pensando en como el equipo de Ash reaccionaria despues de escuchar lo que ella iba a decir que no se dio cuenta que choco con dos personas uno era un hombre de cabello azul y la otra era una mujer de cabello rojo.

Kira no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que había chocado con sus antiguos compañeros.

-Hola Kira dime ¿porque corres tan rápido a caso tienes una mision?-Pregunta Jessie al ver como estaba la chica.

Kira dudo un poco si en decirles la verdad o mentirles pero decidio dicer la verdad pero antes de hacerlo hacerle una pregunta.

-Oigan les tengo una pregunta ¿a ustedes les agrada Ash?-Pregunta Kira mirandolos fijamente. James sabia que algo andaba mal ya que Kira nunca hacia preguntas tan personales a menos que sea por algo importante.

-Kira sinceramente tu hermano hubo un tiempo que no me agradaba solo quería atrapar a su pikachu pero ahora yo y Jessie llegamos tan lejos solo por el asi que sinceramente no solo me agrada Ash si no que lo ayudaría en cualquier problema que tenga-DIjo un decidido James.

-Entiendo ¿tu Jessie opinas lo mismo de Ash?-Pregunta Kira de la misma forma que le pregunto a James.

Esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo miren lo que pasa es esto...

(otra ves con Ash)

El entrenador del pikachu había llegado a su destino ahora solo le faltaba encontrar al chico de ojos rojos y vencerlo algo que no seria tan fácil como parecía.

Ash se tuvo que mover por la ciudad con mucho cuidado que no lo descubrieran ya que eso seria un gran problema para la no se detuvo en el centro pokémon solo paso de largo por hay vigilando si encontraba al chico iba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se dio cuenta que impacta con alguien mas precisamente una chica bastante bonita de pelo castaño oscuro. Ash solo la trata de ignorar y seguir su camino pero la chica lo detiene.

-Holaa perdón por chocar contigo es que a veces no miro bien por donde voy por cierto me llamo Blue un placer conocerte-Dijo la chica mientras extendía su mano.

Ash solamente la ignora y sigue su camino hasta que pikachu el cual estaba en su hombro le señala algo dentro de su chaqueta era una nota.

"Holaa tu cartera fue robada espero que no te moleste con cariño Blue"

Ash estaba con en este momento tenia muchas emociones hacia la chica la primera y principal era enojo por dejar que una chica le robase la segunda era sorpresa ya que esa chica era muy hábil para robarle sin que se de cuenta. Ash se decidió tranquilizar ahora resulta ser que tiene que encontrar a esa chica Blue también eso era un gran problema para el azabache.

Ash ya estaba irritado por que ya la mision se estaba complicando asi que decidió buscar primero a la chica ya que en la cartera no solo tenia dinero también tenia unos papeles que si esa chica mostraba seria un problema ya que todos se darían cuenta que el estaba en esa ciudad y lo empezarían a buscar.

Ash solo soltó un suspiro y saco a su Lucario y le ordeno que empieza a buscar a esa chica con la habilidad de aura que tiene hizo lo que le ordeno su maestro y empezó a buscar a la chica por su aura el cual era de color azul.

Lucario apenas vio el aura azul y empezó a correr hacia su dirección seguido por Ash el cual iba empezó a ver el lugar por donde estaban yendo era un bosque bastante frondoso.

Lucario dejo de correr y se quedo quieto mirando hacia el frente Ash al ver que Lucario se detuvo este también lo hizo sigilosamente guardo a Lucario y se acerco al Lugar vio y vio a esa chica Blue que estaba comiendo con sus pokémones entre los pokémones que tenia eran un . .Granbull y por ultimo un apenas la vio se dispuso a atacar pero tenia que ser cuidadoso ya que se hacia mucho alboroto era mas que seguro que alguien vendría a ver que esta pasando y eso seria otro problemas mas.

Ash pensó que tendría que pensó unos segundo y decidió sacar a su ordeno rápidamente a Gardevoir que utilice Hipnosis. Algo que hizo fue muy rápido en un y todos sus pokémon estaban durmiendo.

Ash despues de ver caer dormido a Blue se acerca con tranquilidad y busca su cartera para despues seguir su que el no esperaba era que alguien lo atacara con un lanzallamas.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que rayos le hiciste a mi amiga?-Dijo una voz la cual Ash no sabia de donde provenia.

-Vete al demonio esta chica me robo yo solo vengo a buscar lo que es mio-Dijo Ash con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta bien ya obtuviste lo que querías ahora vete de aquí y no vuelvas-Finaliza la voz.

-De verdad crees que voy a dejar que un idiota me ataque y se salga con la suya muestrate-Exigio Ash.

Un chico con una gorra roja con blanco el cual vestía una chaqueta también roja con blanco y una remera negra con jeans salio de los arboles con un Charizard atras suyo lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Ash era el color de ojos de ese chico un color Rojo muy claro.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunta Ash.

-Me llamo Red y ¿tu imagino que eres Ash verdad?-Pregunta el Red.

-Veo que ya me conoces ¿Sabes porque estoy aqui?-Dice Ash mientras mira a red el cual ahora tiene un pikachu en su hombro al igual que el.

-Si en realidad eres miembro del equipo Rocket y yo los deje en vergüenza hace mucho tiempo así que creo que te enviaron a vencerme-DIjo Red con seriedad.

-Veo que eres muy listo-Finaliza Ash sacando a su Greninja...

 **Que pasara el el siguiente cap Ash vs Red quien saldra ganador. Que pasara con Kira y James y Jessie.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste el cap si tienen alguna duda dejen un comentario y sin problemas se los responderes bueno ahora sin nada mas que decir Adiosssssss**


	18. Enfrentamiento

_Enfrentamiento._

 _ **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo y de su creador yo solo escribo para entrener.**_

 _Ash estaba ya había sacado a su Greninja y Red al ver al pokémon anfibio saca a su Pikachu y empieza el combate._

 _Pikachu rápidamente ataca con logra esquivar el ataque y responde con corte un ataque que impacta a pokémon roedor al recibir el golpe sale volando y se choca con un árbol pero se levanta rápidamente y ataca nuevamente con despues volver a atacar con placaje eléctrico golpeando nuevamente a Greninja._

 _Ash que no esperaba que el pikachu de Red fuera tan fuerte no tuvo opció al pokémon anfibio y el pokémon lo miro a el entonces Greninja empieza a cambiar de forma dejando muy sorprendió a Red._

 _-Ahora el combate empieza de verdad-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ordeno a su Greninja que ataque con corte._

 _Red no espero que el Greninja fuera tan fuerte y rápido ya que en un parpadear su Pikachu recibió varios también sonrio-Vaya así que esa es tu verdadera fuerza Pika acabemos con ellos._

 _Pikachu se levanto despues de recibir los ataque y sonrió para despues lanzar un potente rayo hacia Greninja el cual logro no se percato que Pikachu estaba al frente de el preparando otro cual impacto a Greninja y sale volando contra varios arboles._

 _Ash se sorprendió que el Pikachu de Red estuviera al nivel de su GreninAsh-Pero igual sonrio ya que sabia que ese seria un gran combate._

 _GreninAsh volvió al campo de batalla para atacar con shuriken de al ver el ataque que se le acercaba las shuriken corrió lo mas rápido posible para que logro pero la explosión lo hizo salir decidió aprovechar la oportunidad en el aire para lanzar varios al ver que se le acercaban los rayos trato de esquivar aunque logro esquivar ó casi la mayoría de rayos._

 _Ash supo que su Greninja no soportaría mas golpes así que lo regresa a su pokeball._

 _-Ash ¿Ya te rendiras o seguirás combatiendo?-Pregunta Red con una media sonrisa._

 _-Ni te creas Lucario ve-Dice Ash preparándose para volver a combatir._

 _-Veo que no te rendirás así de fá mi Pikachu tiene que descansar sal ahora Blastoise-Explcia Red mientras saca de una pokeball al pokemon tortuga con cañones._

 _Lucario ataca primero con esfera a Blastoise pero este responde con una potente por mas que trato no logro esquivarlo y recibió el impacto pero respondió rapidamente con esfera aural nuevamente golpeando nuevamente a Blastoise._

 _Pero el Pokémon tortuga al parecer no recibió daño porque respondió de nuevo con lo logra esquivar y responde con A a Blastoise._

 _El combate no parecía tener fin tanto Ash como Red seguían ordenando a sus pokémon que atacaran hasta que uno de los dos que ambos no sabían era que una chica de cabello castaño largo se había despertado y también sus pokémon ella vio a su Wigglytuff y le ordeno en voz baja que utilice canto._

 _El pokémon se levanta rápido y usa canto dejando a todos los presente dormidos._

 _-Bien echo Jiggly-Le dice su entrenadora mientras le da comida pokémon._

 _Blue la cual tenia tapones en los oídos ve a los dos chicos dormidos en campo de batalla igual que sus pokémones._

 _-¿Ahora que hare?-Se pregunta a si misma la entrenadoras pensando hasta que se decidió._

 _Primero Blue se acerca a Red y le da una fuerte patada en el estomago para que al parecer no le gusto mucho al entrenador de ojos rojos ya que se despertó maldiciendo a la persona que lo golpeo._

 _-Ya deja de quejarte Red ¿ahora dime que rayos paso aqui?-Pregunta Blue con un ceño fruncido._

 _-Lo que paso Blue fue que tu al parecer le robaste algo a este chico y el vino a buscar las cosas que tu le quitaste te durmió y agarro su cosa yo al ver que tu estabas dormida yo lo ataque sin despues el me dijo que era un miembro del equipo Rocket y que venia a vencerme y hay empezó el combate-Termina su explicacion Red._

 _-Entiendo...¿Entonces que haremos con el?-Pregunta Blue señalando a Ash el cual estaba dormido._

 _-No lo se es muy fuerte el no es un soldado mas es muy peligrosos dejarlo aqui sera mejor que llamemos a la policia y que se encarguen ellos-Dice el chico de ojos de rojos._

 _Blue lo miro por unos segundos para despues sacar su teléfono y marcar a la policía cuando cae dormida nuevamente al igual que Red._

 _-Eso estuvo cerca gracias por ayudarme chicos-Dijo una aliviada kira por haber llegado a tiempo._

 _-No hay de que Ash es nuestro amigo pero que no se entere nadie porque estaremos en problemas-Dijo un James con una sonrisa._

 _Kira estaba feliz ya que su hermano estaba bien._

 _ **(Mientras tanto Dawn)**_

 _La chica peliazul estaba preocupada por su "amigo" por lo que Kira había echo._

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Dawn estaba comiendo en su campamente que llego Kira la cual tenia cara de pocos amigos._

 _-Hola Kira ¿dime paso algo con Ash?-Pregunta la peliazul sin poder evitar la preocupación en su voz._

 _-No lo se Dawn no me quisieron decir nada lo único que se donde es la mision iré a ver que le salga bien la mision-Explicaba Kira preocupada por su hermano._

 _-Ire contigo Kira quiero ver a Ash no puedo estarmas tiempo aquí esperando por el-Dijo Dawn sin ya no poder medir sus palabras._

 _-No iré con unos viejos compañeros de Ash los cuales se ofrecieron para ayudar-Finaliza Kira._

 _-Escucha yo iré contigo y es definitivo-Expresa Dawn firme con su decisión._

 _-Escuchame Dawn primero y principal yo soy una miembro del equipo Rocket y voy con otros eres una intrusa tu que rayos sientes por mi hermano culpa o algo mas piensa eso._

 _ **(Fin del flashback)**_

 _-¿Ash me gustas como te lo diré seguro tu no me perdonaste? -Que ironía hace tiempo solo te quería ver sufrir ahora quiero me perdones y algún día ser tu novia espero que aunque sea logre volver a ser tu amiga no soportaría que tu me veas con odio que me trates indiferente-Decia Dawn mientras miraba hacia el cielo no pudo evitar solar una lágrima._

 _ **(Volviendo con Ash)**_

 _Ash apenas se despertaba no entendía bien que pasaba luego Ash vio a el chico de ojos rojos y a una chica de cabello vio un par de rostros conocidos los cuales eran de Kira,James y Jessie._

 _-¿Oigan chicos me pueden decir que rayos paso aqui?-Pregunta Ash sin saber que ocurrió._

 _-Estuviste en una pelea con ese chico pero despues la chica ordeno a su Pokémon que utilice canto y te dormiste te iban a nosotros llegamos a tiempo y te salvamos-Finaliza James._

 _-¿Entiendo y díganme ustedes que hacen aqui? no es que no este agradecido por salvarme pero esta era una mision en solitario-Dice Ash mirandolos seriamente._

 _-Yo te lo dire Ash Giovanni sabia que tu solo no podrías y yo simplemente no podía dejarte para que te enfrentes solo contra todos y ellos me ayudaron-Dice kira mientras apunta a sus antiguos compañeros._

 _-Esta bien pero saben lo que es desobedecer a Giovanni es un problema el cual no solo les bajaría el rango ya que Giovanni no es de las persona que entiende-Explica Ash James y Jessie le brindan una sonrisa._

 _-Escucha Ash nosotros fuimos rivales por mucho tiempo y ahora estamos en el mismo bando diría que somos amigos tu nos ayudaste y nosotros te ayudaremos-Dice James con una sonrisa-Recuerda algo Ash si Giovanni no lo sabe no cuenta como castigo-Expresa Jessie para despues guiñarle el ojo a Ash._

 _Ash solo les brindo una sonrisa estaba por decir algo cuando Kira se adelanta y habla primero._

 _-Apurate o Giovanni sospechara-Le dice Kira para despues brindarle una sonrisa calida._

 _Ash se quería quedar hablando con ellos pero tenia trabajo que hacer asi que saco a su charizard y puso el cuerpo de Red y de Blue en su lomo y se los llevo hacia la guardia del equipo Rocket..._

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer este cap asi que lamento si no cumple con lo que estaba esperando bueno lo demas ya lo saben dejen un review si les gusto etc...**_


	19. Mision cumplida

Mision cumplida.

 _ **Todos los derechos de pokemon son de nintendo yo escribo esta historia para entretener.**_

 _El líder del equipo Rocket estaba tranquilo pensando su siguiente plan para conquistar de repente escucha un fuerte gruñido de un poké se sorprendió por el gruñido de ese pokémon miro por la ventana para que pokémon podía hacer ese tipo de gruñido y se dio cuenta que el pokémon del cual había escuchado tal gruñido era de despues que supo cual era el pokémon se estaba por ir de nuevo a su asiento pero miro que arriba de el Charizard habían varias tardo mucho en darse cuenta que una de las persona que estaba arriba del charizard vestía un uniforme de su equipo._

 _Todos los soldados salen del cuartel para ver quien era ese entrenador de ese Charizard y se dieron cuenta que era una persona conocida para muchos era el oficial Ash Ketchum y traía a dos prisioneros._

 _Giovanni al darse cuenta quien era y a quienes traí pudo controlar su enojo y le da una patada a su silla la cual sale volando y se rompe contra la pared de su habitación._

 _Ash ordena rapidamente que lleven a los prisioneros a la prisión y se dirige para hablar con Giovanni._

 _Llego rápido y abrió la puerta sin siquiera pregunta busca a Giovanni con su mirada pero no lo encuentra así que lo va a buscar a su habitació vez encuentra la habitación de Giovanni este entra nuevamente sin tocar la puerta y ve a Giovanni sentado como esperando su llegada._

 _-Escucha Giovanni yo ya hice mi parte asi que no podrás castigarme busca a los prisioneros y velo por tu mismo si quieres-Explica Ash saliendo de la habitación rápidamente dejando a giovanni con la palabra en la boca._

 _-Maldito mocoso ya veras me vengare-Lo único que atina a decir Giovanni._

 _Ash despues de decir lo que quería se estaba por ir a su habitación para antes iría a ver su equipo talvez estarían preocupados por le costo mucho tiempo encontrarlos ya que ellos también estaban buscando a su oficial._

 _Ash despues de responder preguntas como-¿Estas bien? ¿Como estuvo la mision? y cosas asi se fue a descansar a su habitación se estaba por acostarse cuando entra Kira._

 _-¿Que pasa?-Pregunta con simpleza Ash sin mucho animo._

 _-Ven tengo que hablar contigo-Le dice Kira muy seria._

 _Ash al ver la cara que tenia Kira sabia que hablaba en cerio no tuvo mas opción que ir a ver que estaba pasando que quería su hermana._

 _Pasaron varios minutos caminando. Ash ya se estaba hartando de caminar mas porque Kira no le quería decir nada de hacia donde iban._

 _-De verdad Kira ya me estoy cansando de esto quieres decirme hacia donde el entrenador del Pikachu ya perdiendo la paciencia._

 _-Espera un poco mas Ash ya casi llegamos-Explica Kira nerviosa por las diferentes cosas que podrian pasar._

 _-¿Dime Ash tu crees en perdonar a otros?-Lanza la pregunta Kira tratando de no sonar nerviosa._

 _La pregunta tomo por sorpresa aha Ash ya que no sabia como responder por una parte el sabe que lo correcto seria perdonar a la persona si de verdad esta arrepentida pero Ash tiene muchos problemas para confiar en la gente por culpa de sus viejos "amigos"._

 _-No lo se Kira todo depende de lo que esa persona haya echo y si de verdad esa persona esta arrepentida._

 _-Entiendo-Lo único que atina a responder Kira ya que para ella fue una respuesta ambigua._

 _Ash estaba por preguntar porque le estaba dando tantas vueltas al en ese instante Kira exclamo fuerte._

 _-Listo ya llegamos._

 _Ash no entendía que pasaba porque Kira se detuvo en ese prefirio callar y esperar a que Kira hablara._

 _-Bueno Ash te he traído hasta aquí porque encontré a alguien hace un tiempo alguien que te estaba buscando para pedirte perdón por algo que hizo en el pasado-Explicaba Kira con mucho miedo por lo que podría pasar ahora._

 _-¿De que estas hablando Kira? ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA SABER NADA MAS DE MI PASADO!-Grita Ash perdiendo los estribos._

 _Kira estaba por decir algo cuando una voz lo detuvo._

 _-Hola Ash a entiendo que no me quieres ver y tampoco escucharme pero tengo que decirtelo ¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME!-Grita Dawn mirando fijamente a Ash._

 _Ash estaba congelado sin saber que hacer obviamente Ash ya no confiaba en ella aha viajado mucho para decirle eso ya que se notaba tanto en su ropa y su cara la cual estaba muy cansada._

 _-¿De verdad crees que te puedo perdonar despues de todas las cosas que me dijiste?-Pregunta Ash claramente irritado._

 _-Yo... no lo que yo y todos los demás fuimos unos bastardos contigo te tratamos mal cuando tu en realidad tu no lo merecías ya que tu eras un chico tierno amable yo fui una tonta al decir las cosas que dije pero como dice un antiguo dicho no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes entiendo que esto puede llevar espero que en el futuro me vuelvas a ver como una amiga que pueda ganar de nuevo tu confianza-Expresa Dawn ya con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Kira miraba la escena conmovida ya que las palabras que decia Dawn parecia ser Ash ni siquiera se inmuto por lo que acababa de oír._

 _-Escucha Dawn tu no me tienes que pedirme perdón yo te tengo que agradecer gracias a las personas como tu me di cuenta de muchas que ya no confió en ti sin importar lo que hagas y te dije lo que te haría si te volvía a ver-Finaliza Ash con un tono sombrío dejando impactadas a ambas chicas._

 _-Entiendo si asi van hacer las cosas hazlo acaba con mi vida de una maldita vez total yo ya no tengo nada que perder ya perdí a mi mejor amigo al chico el cual amo..._

 _ **Asi termina el cap de hoy espero que les guste dudas sugerencias etc... dejen un review y les contestare**_


	20. Los problemas siguen surgiendo

**Los problemas siguen surgiendo.**

Todos los derechos de pokémon son de pokémon company nintendo etc...

Ash estaba quieto apenas procesando lo que habia escuchado.

-Re..repitelo- Dice Ash sin poder creer lo que escucho.

\- ¡TE AMO ASH KETCHUM POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ. VERTE EN LA TELEVISIÓN COMO ABRASABAS A OTRA CHICA ME ROMPÍA EL CORAZÓN. VER TU CARA LLENA DE FRIALDAD HACE QUE ME SIENTA COMO UNA COMPLETA ESTÚPIDA. PORQUE SE QUE ES POR MI CULPA ME ODIO A MI MISMA POR HACERTE ESTO! - Grita la peliazul sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Ash por su parte seguía estático sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Vete... - Es la única respuesta del azabache antes de darse la vuelta para caminar de vuelta a la base.

\- ¿Ash? por favor no hagas esto gritame si es lo que necesitas enfurécete. golpeame si es lo que quieres pero por favor no hagas esto - Dice una muy triste Dawn.

Ash se detuvo para mirarla una vez mas por encima de su hombro.

\- Vete no quiero a verte Responde un Ash con una voz muy fría.

\- !NO LO HARÉ SI QUIERES QUE TE DEJE DE MOLESTAR MATAME¡ -Grita nuevamente Dawn.

Ash solamente se quedo en silencio pensando en las palabras de Dawn

\- ¿Porque? -Ash solamente logra decir eso.

Dawn al ver que Ash todavía estaba de pie y no se había ido, Se dio cuenta que talvez tenia oportunidad.

\- Ash seguramente piense cosas malas de mi y no te culpo tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo pero necesito que me mires un minuto quiero decirte algunas cosas. y si despues de eso todavia piensas mal de mi me ire - Asegura Dawn.

Kira la cual estaba en el medio de los dos sentía como Dawn decía la verdad. Pero también entendía lo que pensaba su hermano solo se quedo observando la escena.

Ash estaba tratando de mantenerse la computara he irse de ese lugar. Pero algo en el no lo dejaba irse. Lentamente volteo a ver a Dawn.

\- Tienes un minuto - Dice Ash no muy contento con su decisión.

\- Mírame a los ojos - Exigió la peliazul.

Ash no le quedo otra opción que mirarla a la cara y darse cuenta que Dawn tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y un leve sonrojo cubriendo su cara.

Dawn al ver la cara del chico cual se ha enamorado. no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse nuevamente. Pero también se dio cuenta que los ojos de Ash dejaron de tener su brillo característico y su clasica sonrisa normalmente brillante. sustituida por ojos apagados y fríos y la sonrisa totalmente cambiada por un rostro serio y gris.

\- Escucha Ash te voy a decir la verdad yo siempre te odie a ti en realidad. Como todos tus acompañantes te odiábamos te detestábamos cada uno por diferentes razones. El día que tu estabas en la liga todos nos habíamos reunidos en tu casa si ganabas te íbamos a felicitar pero paso el tiempo y tu no venias aunque ninguno de nosotros quería decirlo estábamos preocupados por ti ya que si tu hubieras muerto o algo por el estilo no tendría sentido que todos nosotros estemos juntos. Despues de eso tratamos de olvidarte pero el mismo Arceus apareció ante nosotros y nos amenazo para encontrarte o si no moriríamos. Yo en ese momento estaba de novia con Paul sinceramente creí que de verdad estaba enamorada pero todo era un ilusión el cual se borro el día que te llame por teléfono que tu me dijiste que no te buscara. Pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer tenia que venir a hablar contigo porque quería solucionar esto posiblemente tu estas pensando que Paul me envió aquí o algo parecido pero en realidad no es asi yo quiero estar junto a ti yo te amo lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde no espero que me digas que tu también me amas o algo parecido lo que me gustaría es olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo contigo todo de cero - Finaliza Dawn cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados.

Ash estaba estático sin saber que decir. Una parte sabia que Dawn estaba sumamente arrepentida y triste y decía la verdad. pero otra parte de el decía que se marchara del lugar lo mas rápido posible.

 **(Mientras tanto)**

En la base del equipo Rocket un chico de ojos rojos recién despertaba y se daba cuenta en donde estaba. pero no estaba solo sino que estaba con su mejor amiga Blue.

\- Demonios estamos atrapados ¿ahora como rayos saldremos de aquí sin mis pokémon?

\- Oye red que ¿que esta pasando aqui? - Pregunta Blue despertándose.

\- Al parecer ese chico al que tu le robaste y yo te defendí. Pero al mismo tiempo me confié mucho y me atacaron en el medio del combate con algún ataque adormecedor - Explica el chico de ojos rojos a su amiga.

\- Entiendo creo que ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí. Pero sin pokémon eso sera un problema - Finaliza Blue mirando fijamente a Red en busca de una solución.

Este se dio cuenta con mucha facilidad lo que pensaba su amiga.

\- Estoy pensando no me moleste - Dice Red ignorando el berrinche que empezó a hacer Blue.

Asi Red se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio ideando un plan para escapar. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Estaba por decirlo pero entonces se percato de que había camaras en la habitación.

Red miro a Blue pensando como explicarle su plan. Solo le ocurrió una forma por mas peligrosa que pueda ser para el. Asi llevo a cabo su plan miro a Blue y se le empezó a acercar lentamente a una muy confundía Blue la cual solo lo miraba de forma extraña.

\- ¿Oye Red que estas haciendo? me estas asustando - Pregunta una nerviosa Blue.

Red sabia que era ahora o nunca así que procedió a acercase lo mas que pudo y abrazar a Blue.

Blue por su parte no sabia que hacer si gritarle golpearlo o dejarse llevar.

"Escucha Blue te tengo algo importante que decir ya se como escapar de aquí pero necesito que te mantengas en silencio y me ayudes hay camaras por aquí y esta era la única forma en la que pudiéramos hablar sin que nos escuchen. nos podemos escapar de aquí si tu me golpeas lo bastante fuerte para que parezca que tenga una herida grave"

Blue por su parte entendió lo que tenia que hacer así que solo murmuro un "entendido" antes de golpear a Red en sus partes bajas.

\- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO QUE CREES QUE HACES TE DARÉ UNA LECCIÓN! -Grita Blue simulando estar muy molesta golpeando a Red en la cabeza.

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste. No creo que pueda subir un cap por semana talvez suba cap cada dos semanas ya que por problemas personales me esta costando mucho poder escribir mis fics y tambien me disculpo por no haber subido cap hace un tiempo ya que tuve un accidente el cual hizo que este en reposo en una cama sin poder levantarme. Bueno pero eso es otro cosa sin tienen dudas o alguna sugerencia etc... dejen un comentario adiosssssssssss.**


	21. El escape

El escape.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo.**

Blue seguia golpeando a Red en la cabeza tratando de hacerle daño.

\- ¡Para que aprendas a no tocarme maldito pervertido! -Grita Blue simulando estar muy molesta.

Red solo se quedaba quieto recibiendo el castigo sin decir nada. Esperando que algun miembro del equipo Rocket se crea que estaba inconsciente.

\- Oigan mocosos quedense quieto y dejen de hacer tonterías -Grita una voz.

\- ¿Que rayos significa esto nos están espiando? ¡Pervertidos! -Vuelve a gritar Blue.

\- Callate mocosa , ¿Que rayos le pasa al otro prisionero? -Pregunta la voz.

\- Creo que lo golpeé demasiado duro creo que necesita atención médica -Dice Blue despues de ver a Red.

\- Mocosa estúpida ahora mandaré a un equipo médico ya que lo necesitamos vivos a los dos por ahora -Dice la voz.

Red por su parte se estaba siendo el inconsciente esperando que entren el grupo médico, Para poder hacer su jugada.

El escuadrón médico no tardo mucho en llegar, los cuales eran tres personas con un chansey acompañandolos, Red no tardo mucho en reaccionar y golpearle en la cara a uno de los médicos haciendo que este caiga al piso, El otro médico al ver que había caído en una trampa trato de sacar su pokeball pero recibió una patada en las partes bajas por parte de Blue.

Red tomo rápidamente la pokeball que se le cayo al médico y la lanzo y de ella salio un tauros.

\- Tauros ataca con cornada -Ordena Red.

El pokémon tipo normal rápidamente va corriendo hacia su objetivo y con sus poderozos cuernos impacto al médico estampandolo contra la pared.

Red aprovecho para tomarle la mano a Blue y empezar a correr lo mas rapido posible, Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a Blue que aun en esa situación no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Red solo siguió corriendo rápido, Pero se cruzo con tres miembros del equipo Rocket los cuales cada uno de ellos tenían un pokémon eran un Rhydon un Electabuzz y un Magmar.

"Demonios" Fue lo único que pudo pensar Red al ver a los tres pokémon en frente de el. Red sabia que ya no podía retroceder pero no tenia ni un pokémon asi que solo le quedaba enfrentarse ante ellos.

Red corrió rápidamente para enfrentarse ante ellos el Electabuzz fue el primero en golpearlo con un poderozo puño trueno golpeando en el estomago a Red.

\- Ja eres un estúpido si de verdad crees que puedes que nos puedes vencer sin pokémon.

Los tres pokemón fueron a atacar a Red con diferentes ataque, Red no podia esquivarlo ya que el puño trueno lo dejo apenas consciente.

Blue por su parte al ver que los pokémon solo estaban atacando a Red ella aprovecho para poder escaparse.

Red al ver que Blue se fue corriendo pasando a los tres guardias no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste porque posiblemente no la vuelva a ver.

Red fue impactado por la cornada de Rhydon en el brazo. Red despues de recibir tal impacto apenas se podia mantener consciente. Red se dio cuenta que solo estaba Rhydon y su entrenador los otros dos se habian ido.

\- Oye dime ¿Donde rayos están los otros dos idiotas? - Pregunta Red tratando de hacer enojar al soldado del equipo Rocket.

\- ¿Para que quieres saber eso? si de todas formas moriras aqui -Finaliza el soldado del equipo Rocket con una sonrisa maniática.

\- Por nada en realidad solo quiero saber a quien tengo que maldecir por la eternidad -Dice Red de forma muy fría.

El soldado del equipo Rocket ya cansado de hablar le ordeno a su Rhydon que ataque a Red con otra cornada, pero esta vez que le de en el pecho.

Red ya no puede moverse solo cierra los ojos y espera el golpe cual pondrá final a su vida, Pero escucha una fuerte explosion, Este confundido por la explosión abre los ojos para ver a un Blastoise peleando contra un Rhydon que esta casi debilitado, Red no encuentras significado a lo que estaba pasando hasta que ve una una cabellera castaña y se da cuenta quien lo esta ayudando.

\- Oye Red porque estas tan callado a caso un meowth te comió la lengua -Dice de forma juguetona Blue.

Red por su parte estaba a punto de responder pero por el dolor en su brazon se callo la boca y agarro su brazo con mas fuerza.

Blue al ver como red se quedaba callado se preocupo pero ahora le tocaba combatir asi que tenia que concentrase.

\- Blasty acaba con esto, Hidropulso - Ordena Blue.

Blastoise cumplió su orden y lanzo unos círculos de agua desde sus pistolas que están en su espalda dejando OK al Rhydon.

Antes que Red o el soldado hicieran algo Blue toma a Red por el brazo, Saca de una pokeball a un Charizard y ambos salen volando.

Red estaba sorprendido ya Blue había echo todo sola, Por su puesto que sabia que Blue era capaz de hacerlo pero no creía que lo pudo hacer con tanta facilidad.

\- ¿Como lo hiciste? -Se limita a pregunta Red.

\- Es una larga historia ahora debemos tratarte el brazo idiota como pudiste hacer algo tan arriesgado pudiste morir estúpido -Dice la chica de pelo castaño con voz quebrada.

\- Es cierto soy un estúpido pero no me importa, Lo único que me importa es saber que tu estas bien -Dice el chico de ojos rojos sin darse cuenta que dijo en primer lugar.

Ha Blue esto la tomo por sorpresa, aunque estaba ya llorando no pudo evitar que se le saliera una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar lo que le dijo Red.

\- Vamos a un centro pokémon idiota - Responde Blue tratando que Red no se de cuenta que estaba llorando.

Red al darse cuenta del estado de animo de Blue abrazo a Blue como pudo, Ya que su brazo lo tenia muy golpeado. Blue se sorprendió de nuevo por la actitud de Red se sonrojo.

\- Re..d... que...es...tas haciendo -Dice Blue sumamente nerviosa.

\- Gracias Blue por no abandonarme, Por ser mi amiga y por ultimo perdóname por hacerte preocupar Dice Red angustiado por Blue.

Blue solo al ver que estaban cerca de una ciudad le ordeno a Charizard que bajara para que atiendan a Red.

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, El capitulo de hoy solo se trata de Red y Blue porque en el futuro seran personajes importantes, Por eso quiero dejar en claro sus pensamientos sentimientos y personalidad.**

 **Ahora si me despido por hoy espero que les haya gustado, Si tienen alguna sugerencia duda etc... dejen un review y yo se las aclarare, Adiossssssssss**


	22. La decisión

La decision.

Disclaimer: Todos los derecho de pokemon son de Pokemon company nintendo etc...

Ash por primera vez desde todo lo que le había pasado no sabia que hacer, el simplemente se habia olvidado del asunto de le venganza ya que tenia mas problemas, sentía un gran rencor a sus ex amigos, despues de todo lo que le hicieron, aunque también se sentía un poco conmovido ya que Dawn viajo mucho solo para disculparse.

Por su parte la peliazul se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero ella todavía no podía cantar victoria ya que tenia que esperar la respuesta de Ash.

"Ash ¿porque estara tardando tanto sera que capaz me perdone? o ¿si esta planeando matarme? ¿que hare? no el no lo haría" pensaba la peliazul mientras esperaba la respuesta del entrenador.

\- Escucha Dawn -Dice Ash con una voz fuerte que sorprendió a la peliazul.

\- Si...si Ash -Responde Dawn con un claro tono de miedo en la voz.

\- Sinceramente no se que hacer contigo si gritarte con todas mis fuerzas golpearte matarte o solo irme de aqui -Finaliza Ash cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas frio.

\- Hazlo si es lo que tu quieres -Dice Dawn perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos.

\- No te matare aunque te guardo un gran rencor, no lo hare tampoco puedo perdonarte tu quieres empezar de cero pero eso por ahora es imposible, si no te hago daño es porque tus palabras son sinceras y lo puedo ver con mucha facilidad, pero si quieres que confie en ti tienes que demostrar que tan lejos puedes llegar para aunque ser aliados, si no lo quieres hacer vete y no vuelvas a buscarme nunca mas -Finaliza el azabache de la misma forma fría que uso anteriormente.

Dawn solo se limito a observarlo, con una mirada que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

\- ¿Que quieres que haga? -Responde la peliazul con una voz casi robótica sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, algo que sorprendió al entrenador del pikachu.

Ash despues de salir de la sorpresa que le provoco la peliazul, le dedico un sonrisa maliciosa para despues articular unas simples palabras.

\- Pronto te diré tu mision tu solo espera.

(En otra parte)

Kira ya se había ido al cuartel, esperando lo mejor, aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse y ver como termina la conversación de su hermano, no lo pudo hacer ya que la habian llamado para hacer una mision probablemente, una vez dentro del cuartel fue directamente a hablar con oficiales.

\- ¿Que necesitan? -Pregunta Kira fingiendo que estaba prestando atención a su superior.

\- Hola señorita Kira, usted ahora tiene una mision muy importante -Dice su superior, el cual era mucho mayor que ella.

\- ¿Asi cual es? -Dijo un poco mas interesada la chica.

\- Salir conmigo en un cita -Dice el oficial con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

Lo unico que hizo Kira al escuchar su "mision" es estallar en carcajadas, algo que no le gusto su superior.

\- Escucha maldita mocosa, yo soy tu superior así que me harás caso o le diré a Giovanni que desobedeciste una orden directa -Dice el superior acercándose peligrosamente y agarrando la mano de Kira.

Esta al ver la intención de su superior, aparta la mano de forma brusca mientras saca rápidamente de su pokeball a Rhyhorn.

\- Escucha idiota, la proxima vez que me toques mi Rhyhorn te castrara -Finaliza kira con cara de pocos amigos retirándose.

(Volviendo con Ash)

Ash ya despues de terminar de hablar con Dawn, se fue a entrenar sus pokémon, pero sus planes son arruinados por una llamada.

[Hola Ash tenemos una mision para ti, la cual para hacerla tendrás que viajar muy lejos]

[¿Que tan lejos tengo que ir?]

[Bastante lejos, tienes que ir a la region de Kalos]

[De acuerdo, ¿cuando parto?]

[Dentro de tres dias, con varios soldados las instrucciones para tu mision te la darán cuando estes en Kalos]

[Esta bien]

Ash despues de cortar la llamada soltó un largo suspiro, y siguió con su plan original de entrenar sus pokémon.

(En el centro pokémon de ciudad Azulona)

Una chica de cabello marron estaba sentada en la sala de espera, se notaba en su rostro mucha tristeza y preocupación.

\- Señorita Blue..Señorita Blue preséntese en el sala B -Repite una voz desde un parlante.

Blue al escuchar su nombre, se levanto rápidamente y fue a la sala B practicamente corriendo. Una vez llego a la sala B se encontró con la enfermera Joy la cual estaba con un sonrisa en el rostro aunque se le notaba que estaba cansada.

\- Disculpe enfermera como se encuentra Red -Pregunta Blue bastante alterada.

\- Señorita Blue su amigo tiene suerte de estar bien, esa cornada que sufrió su amigo pudo a verle destruido el brazo con seguridad, pero al parecer solo le dio a un par de nervios, aunque costo trabajo le pudimos acomodar sus nervios con un poco de descanso y estos calmantes estará bien -Finaliza la enfermera Joy dándole el frasco de calmantes a Blue.

Blue estaba muy aliviada, pero tenia que verlo ella misma o si no estaria feliz.

\- Discúlpeme enfermera cree que pueda visitar a Red -Dice Blue en modo de suplica.

\- Lo siento pero el horario de visita termino hace 5 minutos -Explica la enfermera. Pero al ver la decepción en la cara de Blue cambia de opinión. - Tienes cinco minutos no tardes mucho -Finaliza la enfermera dándole una sonrisa cómplice a Blue.

Blue no tarda en entrar a la habitación, y ve una imagen que no quería ver por nada del mundo, ve a su mejor amigo ve al chico que le tiene tanto aprecio, aquel chico que acepto ser su amigo cuando lo manipulo y le robo. Tirado en una camilla abatido con sus ojos rojo sin su brillo característico.

\- Ho...hola Blue no te preocupes esto bien -Habla Red con voz apenas audible.

Escuchar a Red hablando de esa forma sinceramente le partió el alma, pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por su mejor amigo así que logro formar una pequeña sonrisa y abrazar a Red.

Red estaba sumamente agotado despues la cirugía para acomodar sus nervios, esta tardo tres horas pero aun así le sonrió a su mejor amiga y trato de abrazarla como podía.


	23. El plan

El plan.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo y su creador.**

Ash habia terminado su entrenamiento,estaba sumamente cansado. Pero quería seguir entrenando para olvidarse de todas las cosas que le habían pasado el día de hoy.

"Genial primero Dawn vino de la nada a disculparse por todo lo que me hizo, y yo que soy un idiota la perdone estoy traicionandome yo mismo. Por venganza entre a este circo llamado equipo rocket y ahora estoy evadiendo mi propio propósito" - Pensaba el entrenador del pikachu sumamente molesto con el mismo.

Su pensamiento de molestia lo estaba atormentando al punto no poder entrenar, así que solo se fue a descansar al cuartel.

El pokemon roedor que estaba en su hombro, podía ver como su compañero se estaba maldiciendo el mismo. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento empezó a lamer su mejilla para ver si eso lo tranquilizaba.

Ash al ver como su pokémon trataba de confortarlo, solo pudo sonreír y acaricio la cabeza del pokémon roedor tranquilizandolo.

\- Calmate amigo estoy bien, solo necesito descansar pase muchas cosas hoy. -Explica Ash con una sonrisa.

Ash despues de tranquilizar a su mejor amigo, siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con su "hermana"

Ash solo se le quedo mirando de forma fría. poniendo nerviosa a Kira.

\- Pa...paso algo Ash -Pregunta Kira sumamente nerviosa sin saber que hacer.

\- ¿Desde cuando? -Pregunta simplemente Ash mirándola fijamente de forma fria.

\- De...que hablas -Trata de hacerse la tonta Kira. Cosa que no sirvió porque solo se gano una mirada furiosa de parte de Ash. -Desde hace un tiempo la vi que estaba buscando algo cerca del cuartel -Explica Kira derrotada.

\- Eres una idiota. Te habia dicho que no quería saber nada y aun asi le dijiste a dawn mi ubicación y me llevaste hasta ella -Dice Ash de manera fria y sumamente enojado.

\- Yo...yo lo siento perdóname por favor -Pide perdón Kira con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ash al ver como se ponia Kira. Hizo que se sienta mal ya que hay una gran posibilidad de que sean hermanos y ya le tiene un cierto cariño.

\- Escucha no voy a mentir lo que hiciste no me gusto, ni en lo mas mínimo. Pero tampoco signifique que te voy a odiar eres una de las pocas personas que me importan en este mundo hay un gran probabilidad de que seamos hermano así que solo dejemos esto en el pasado -Finaliza Ash calmando a Kira.

\- Ash ¿que harás con Dawn? -Pregunta Kira un poco mas calmada.

Ash solo se quedo pensando que haría con ella. luego de dar un gran suspiro respondio de la única forma que pudo.

\- No lo se pero puede ser útil en el futuro -Responde Ash calculando todas las opciones, en la que le puede ser útil Dawn.

Kira por su parte se le quedo viendo a su "hermano" tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Pero al final no pudo saber así que se resigno.

\- Oye Ash escuche que tienes unas mision importante ¿es eso cierto? -Pregunta Kira con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

Ash estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta. - Si eso creo aunque no veo que tan importante. Pero me llevara mucho tiempo esta mision.

Kira lo miro no muy convencida. Pero al ver que no le podía sacar mas información a su "hermano", solo le quedaba confiar en su palabra.

Ash le hubiese gustado quedarse hablando con su "hermana". Pero tenia que hacer hablar con su escuadrón. así que solo se dedico a caminar hasta el cuartel.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar ir ver que su escuadrón ya lo estaba esperando, Ash al ver a su escuadrón ya casi listo para ir a la mision dedujo que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Soldados que esta pasando? según tenia sabido no tenemos mision hasta dentro de tres días -Cuestiona el azabache al ver a sus escuadron preparado.

\- Oficial creo que no escucho las nuevas noticias. Giovanni ordeno que nuestro viaje se adelantara por lo tanto partiremos dentro de dos horas, le aconsejo que se prepare seria contraproduncete ir con escaso equipamiento hacia la nueva region -Dice sin ninguna preocupacion. L sorprendiendo a Ash.

Ash simplemente asiente con la cabeza y se va a preparar.

Despues de prepararse estaba bajando de su habitación, cuando de repente se cruzo con caras conocidas.

\- Hola Ash tanto tiempo -Dice James acompañado por jessie ambos vestidos para combatir.

\- Hola chicos ¿Porque estan vestidos asi? -Pregunta Ash confundido por la vestimenta de sus dos excompañeros.

\- Nos ordenaron ir a Kalos contigo -Explica la chica de pelo rojo.

\- ¿De verdad? -Lo único que dice Ash.

\- Claro igual todavía falta una hora mas para irnos -Dice James con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Oigan y meowth? no lo he visto hace un tiempo ¿donde esta? -Pregunta Ash.

\- Segun por lo que nos dijo el jefe esta en un entrenamiento pronto vendrá -Explica jessie muy segura de sus palabras. Aunque Ash sabia que algo andaba mal pero decidió preocuparse por eso otro dia y siguió caminando hasta encontrase con Kira.

\- Kira necesito un favor ¿me ayudarias? -Pregunta Ash aunque sabia la respuesta.

Kira solo se sorprendió por la seriedad en la cara de Ash, sabia que era algo grande. Kira tomo de la mano a Ash y lo llevo a fuera para que pudieran hablar tranquilos.

\- ¿Que necesitas que haga? -Pregunta Kira despues de asegurarse que no lo estaban espiando o que hubiera micrófonos.

\- Te acuerdas que te dije que había otro miembro cuando fuimos compañeros -Dice Ash esperando la respuesta de Kira.

\- Si era un pokemon un meowth ¿porque preguntas eso?

\- Necesito que lo encuentres se supone que esta entrenado en alguna parte de la base. Pero no creo que eso sea verdad -Responde de forma seria.

\- Oye estas consciente de lo que me pides es un meowth como voy a saber cual es -Dice Kira confundida por la solicitud de su "hermano"

\- Escucha el no es un meowth normal el puede hablar nuestro idioma por eso me preocupa entiendes me ayudaras o no -Responde Ash de forma fría y cortante.

Kira por su parte aunque un poco confundia sonrio y le respondio.

\- Sabes que lo hare tonto ¿Oye le diras a Dawn de tu mision? -Pregunta Kira esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

Ash lo pensó unos segundos y despues le respondió.

\- Nop porque es obvio que querrá venir conmigo pero tengo una mision para ella también -Finaliza Ash mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kira solo suspiro y le pregunto otra cosa.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga la mision yo o lo haras tu?

\- Lo haré yo ahora -Responde Ash con simpleza dirigiéndose para donde estaba la peliazul.

Kira solo lo miro y siguió su camino.

Ash una vez llego a donde estaba Dawn la vio ella estaba entrenado a sus pokémon.

\- Oye Dawn -Dice Ash elevando la voz lo suficiente para que ella lo escuche.

La peliazul al escuchar la voz de Ash rápidamente fue hacia donde el estaba.

\- ¿Que necesitas Ash? -Pregunta Dawn con voz casi robótica.

\- ¿Porque crees que necesito algo de ti? -Le responde el entrenador del pikachu de forma cortante.

\- Lo se porque tu mismo lo habías dicho **(pronto te daré tu mision)** -Responde la chica tratando de imitar a el azabache.

Ash por su parte hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Dawn y empezo y le lanzo una pregunta.

\- ¿Estas lista para tu mision?

\- Si

\- ¿Que harias por mi? -Pregunta Ash seriamente.

\- Lo que sea -Responde con una carente de sentimientos.

\- Que pasaria si te dijera ¿que tu mision es matar a alguien lo harias? -Pregunta Ash esperando la reaccion de la ex cordinadora.

Esta lo medito unos segundos hasta que porfin hablo.

\- ¿Quien es mi objetivo? -Dijo dawn con la misma voz sin sentimientos, pero con la diferencia que en un su cara se podía distinguir una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash simplemente se sorprendió de nuevo antes de hablar se le cruzo un pensamiento "hay que tener cuidado con esta chica"

\- Yo tengo una mision el cual me tendra ocupado por un tiempo, mientras tanto tu tendras que realizar mi venganza si lo haces me demostras que puedo confiar en ti si no lo haces mejor que no te vuelva a ver -Finaliza Ash de forma extremadamente seria.

\- Lo hare acabare con todos los otros traidores -Dice Dawn con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash solo sonrió satisfecho y se retiro dejando sola a Dawn con sus pensamientos.

 **Bueno gente eso es todo por hoy. No digo nos veremos la próxima semana porque todavía no lo se logre hacer este capitulo y espero que les agrade solo diré una cosa mas NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS SE VAN A QUEDAR INCOMPLETAS CADA VEZ QUE PUEDA SUBIRÉ UN CAPITULO. Bueno eso es todo por hoy si les agrado haganmelo saber por un review adiossssss**


	24. Un Largo Viaje

Un largo viaje.

 **Todos lo derechos de pokémon son de nintendo yo solo escribo para entretener.**

Ash estaba complacido por como estaban llendo las cosas. Primero dejo a Dawn a cargo de su mision de venganza. Segundo su equipo estaba listo para su mision en Kalos.

Ash ya se termino de preparar todas las cosas para su viaje. No perdio tiempo para encontrarse con su equipo e ir a kalos.

\- Señor ¿ya esta usted listo para realizar este viaje? -Pregunta L sin prestar mucha atencion a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- Calma L estoy bien y ya tengo todo listo solo quiero llegar a nuestro destino -Aclara Ash con tranquilidad.

L por su parte no quedo del todo satisfecho de la respuesta de su lider pero no le presto mucha atencion.

Ya una vez todos se subieron al avion para que los lleve a su destino Kalos.

 **(En el cuartel del equipo rocket)**

Kira por su parte estaba pensando en la mision que le habia encomendado Ash. Aunque no entendia bien cual era el objetivo de esa mision ya que solo lo ayudaba a meowth, igual se lo prometio a ash y Kira siempre cumple sus promesas.

Kira espero pacientemente que llegue la hora que todos los miembros se durmieran para empeza su mision alguien le vino a molestar.

\- Oye pequeña niña que estas muy callada ultimamente ¿a caso estas pensando en mi proposición? - Dice mientras una sonrisa perturbadora.

Kira simplemente le lanzo una mirada de odio hacia el miembro del equipo rocket, pero eso no basto ya que el miembro del equipo rocket siguio con las misma sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro.

\- Entiendo todavia tienes que pensarlo se que de una u otra forma terminaras conmigo -Finaliza el miembro del equipo rocket con una sonrisa libinidosa en su rostro,

Kira tenias ganas de destruir a ese idiota pero no podia tenia una mision que hacer asi que solo lo ignoro y se fue caminando del lugar pensando cuando empezar su busqueda.

 **(Algun punto en el bosque)**

La peliazul estaba concentrada en una cosa nomas su mision. Sabia que no iba a hacer muy dificil encontrar a sus viejos compañeros ya que tenia un rastreador en el pokereloj, pero lo complicado seria "hacer el trabajo"

Rapidamente empezo a caminar a rumbo de donde estaran sus victimas. buscando solo una cosa la cual asesinar a sus objetivo sin ninguna escusa.

 **(Sobrevolando un lugar remoto)**

Ash estaba pasando un momento un poco complicado ya que ir a lugar donde tuvo su oportunidad mas cercana al triunfo le traia malos recuerdo aunque traba de manterner una actitud seria era algo muy complicado de lograr ya que sus recuerdos podian mas que su fortaleza mental.

Zia vio a su oficial bastante serio y callado lo cual su instinto de espionaje le decia que algo andaba mal pero prefirio ignorarlo y seguir con su trabajo.

\- Zia tengo a penas llegemos a Kalos necesitos que tu empiezes hacer tu trabajo de espionaje quiero saber quien si alguien controla la region y hacerle saber que el equipo Rocket la dominara -Dice Ash serio y calculador.

Zia por su parte solo asintio la cabeza para despues responder.

\- Por lo que escuchado señor la region esta controlada por una organizacion parecida a la nuestra que sea hace llamar el team Flare -Finaliza la explicacion Zia.

\- ¿Cuanto poder tiene sobre la region? -Pregunta el entrenador del pikachu.

\- Por lo que sabemos tienen gran poder. Pero actuan en la oscuridad nadie sabe mucho de ellos señor -Responde con tranquilidad Zia.

Ash solo guarda silencio pensando en como actuar.

\- Señor yo me encargare de todas las cosas a penas estemos en Kalos no sera trabajo complicado. Solo bloquearemos los movimientos de todas las rutas comerciales impediremos los movientos de entrenadores por las rutas -Explica la estratega.

\- Entiendo Tk espero que terminemos con esto pronto-Finaliza Ash mirando por la ventana del avion.

 **(En el centro pokémon de ciudad azulona)**

Blue habia vuelto a ver como estaba Red, ya que dentro de unos pocos dias el chico de los ojos rojos ya saldria del centro pokémon y seguiria su viaje. Blue desde que Red se lastimo estuvo dia y noche con el en el centro pokémon esperando su recuperacion, no era por una deuda que ella tenia con el o algo asi simplemente para la castaña Red se habia convertido en su mundo detestaba verlo acostado en esa camilla queria ya volver a viajar nuevamente con el. Cada vez que veia sus ojos sin brillo, algo en ella se rompia ella no lograba entender porque. Blue mientras esperaba el horario de visita se puso a pensar porque ultimamente no podia dejar de pensar en su viejo amigo hasta que lo penso logicamente y se dio cuenta de porque se procupaba tanto.

" !DEMONIOS SERA QUE ME HE ENAMORADO DE RED¡ "

 **(En el centro de la ciudad azulona)**

Un grupo muy peculiar habia llegado a la ciudad. El grupo estaba liderado por un chico pelimorado que tenia como mision encontrar a Ash Ketchum.

 **Notas del auto: Hola gente FELIZ AÑO NUEVO lamento la tardanza he estado muy ocupado ultimamente. Pero durante todo enero estare libre para seguir escribiendo todo el tiempo que pueda.**

 **Bueno este fic lleva bastante tiempo y fue uno de mis primeros fic y se nota en narracion contexto y muchas cosas mas pero con el tiempo. mejorare ahora despues de todo este tiempo espero haber mejorado mi tecnica de escritura y narracion. Este fic volvera todos los lunes si todo sale bien espero que les guste el fic.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido por hoy Adiossssss**


	25. El caos esta por comenzar

El caos esta por comenzar.

 **Todos los derechos de pokemon son de nintendo yo solo escribo para entretener nomas.**

Ash recién se despertaba en una habitación que desconocía se le hizo raro ya que lo ultimo que recuerda es que se quedo dormido en el avión mientras volaban hacia la región de Kalos. No le quedo mas opción que empezar a caminar por esa extraña habitación para ver si podía encontrar alguna respuestas cosas que no se le hizo muy difícil ya que al momento de caminar un par de pasos escucha la una voz familiar pero extraña a la vez eran las voces de dos pokemons legendarios para ser precisos eran los legendario Darkrai y Creselia frente a el.

\- Elegido lamentamos molestarlo, pero la información que le daremos puede cambiar la vida de los humanos y pokemon para siempre. No tenemos mucho tiempo ya que nuestro enlace es débil, lo unico que ahora le podemos decir es que a la región a la que usted va, pasaran cosas muy importantes para todos los seres vivos en general, sus decisiones mientras este en esa región sera vital para el destino de humanos y pokémons por igual eliga sabiamente a sus aliados y con cuidado a sus enemigos -Finaliza el pokémon tipo siniestro.

\- ¿Que rayos pasara en esa region que es tan importante para el mundo? -Pregunta el oficial del equipo rocket molesto por tanta responsabilidad.

\- Joven elegido no podemos decirle tanta información espero que logre comprender -Finaliza el Creselia.

Ash molesto todavía por la falta de información que le dieron los pokémon solo asiente con la cabeza y cierra nuevamente los ojos. Cuando los abre para ver si estaba en la misma habitacion que hace un segundo atrás pero no despierta en el avión con un ligero dolor de cabeza por todo lo que paso en sus sueños.

 **(mientras tanto en el centro pokémon de ciudad azulona)**

Red para su mala suerte todavía seguía en la camilla del centro pokémon aunque no le gustara mucho la idea al pelinegro de quedarse mucho tiempo hay otra opción no tenia. Así que se puso a esperar la visita de su mas fiel amiga Blue ya que la chica como si fuera obligación todos los días desde que se lastimo ha venido a visitarlo. Red no sabe a que se debe esto ya que ver a una preocupada Blue es una faceta nueva que el no conocia de su amiga.

\- Hola Red ¿como te has sentido hoy? -Pregunta la enfermera despues de entrar como sin anunciarse como siempre.

\- Hola enferma ya me siento bien ¿me puedo ir de este hospital ya? -Pregunta Red aun sabiendo la respuesta.

La enfermera esta vez ni le respondió solo largo un suspiro para despues retirarse de la habitación. Pero volvió al instante -Casi lo olvido ya llego tu novia -Le dice la enfermera a Red, cuando el rostro del pelinegro se cubre por un leve rubor. La enfermera al ver a chico de esa forma se ríe en silencio y cierra la puerta y despues escucha un grito por parte de Red - ¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA! La enfermera al ver la forma de como le cambia el humor a Red cuando le mencionan a Blue eso le divierte.

Red por su parte aunque quedo muy molesto se tranquilizo rápido al ver a Blue entrar por la puerta donde la enfermera se había ido recién.

\- Hola... Red ¿como te encuentras? -Pregunta Blue triste por ver a Red en la camilla de hospital.

Red al ver a Blue decaída este se levanta como puede de la camilla.

\- Estoy bien solo un poco adolorido. Yo creo que estoy bien pero la enfermera no me cree según ella tengo que quedarme un dia mas para asegurarse de mi estado de salud -Explica Red con cansancio.

\- Parece que no te gusta estar aquí -Trata de bromear Blue.

\- Yo no soy un persona que le guste estar encerrado mucho tiempo en un lugar empeze mi viaje para explorar divertirme ser un gran entrenador, no para quedarme encerrado en un edificio por dias -Dice el entrenador de los ojos rojo con un poco de amargura en sus palabras. -Por cierto Blue ¿como estan pokémon? no los veo hace tiempo ya -Trata de cambiar de tema Red.

Blue se había quedado un poco afectada ya que el animo de Red estaba por los suelos aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

\- Bien Red no te preocupes por tus pokémon, solo trata de mejorarte lo mas rápido posible -Dice Blue bastante angustiada.

Red al ver a su amiga tan triste se levanta y la toma de la mano y le sonríe . Blue sorprendida ante la acción de su amigo se limita a mirarle a los ojos mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un color carmesí. Red por su parte no sabia que hacer, el plan de cambiarle el humor a su amiga había funcionado pero ahora no sabia que hacer se quedo un mirando a su amiga la cual tenia una mirada que el no comprendía pero no podía deja de mirarla.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundo sin hacer nada. Hasta que la puerta de la habitación de abrió y rápidamente ambos se separaron, Blue sonrojada y Red algo confundido por lo que había pasado.

La enfermera entro y vio a ambos adolecentes que estaban actuando raro solo se limito a sonreir.

\- Lamento interrumpir en este momento pero señorita Blue ya termino el horario de visita -Dice la enfermera un poco avergonzada por haber interrumpido algo entre ambos adolecentes.

Blue salio de la habitación sin decir nada, ya que tenia un remolino de emociones en ese momento. Blue ya estaba por salir del centro pokémon hasta que escucho unos gritos proveniente del vestíbulo del centro pokémon. Fue a ver que pasaba y vio a un grupo de liderados por un un pelimorado discutir con la enfermera joy.

\- ¡TIENE QUE HABER UNA HABITACIÓN DISPONIBLE EN ESTE CENTRO POKÉMON! -Grita el pelimorado.

\- Por favor lamento infórmale que todas las habitaciones están ocupadas por el momento -Trata de explicar la enfermera joy.

\- No me importa necesitamos una habitación -Dice sumamente irritado el entrenador.

Blue ya harta de la actitud del chico va a confrontarlo.

\- Oye calmate no hay mas habitaciones no entiendes -Dice bastante irritada.

\- Tu quien eres para hablarme así -Dice mas irritado que antes el pelimorado.

\- Yo solo soy una entrenadora mas pero no estoy de humor para aguantar tus gritos -Responde Blue con la misma irritación.

\- Con que eres entrenadora he que te reto a una batalla el ganador se queda con tu habitación o eres una cobarde -Dice con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

Blue era alguien muy orgullosa y nunca se negó a un reto.

\- Adelante pero si yo gano dejaras de molestar vos y tus compañeros se irán de aquí - BLue dice muy decidida.

 **(En la entrada de ciudad azulona)**

Dawn había llegado a ciudad azulona con su objetivo de asesinar a Paul. Vio sus rastreador donde estaba Paul y con una sonrisa y voz casi robótica dijo -Empieza la cacería...

Hola gente espero que les guste este cap no esta centrado en Ash sino mas en la relaciones de otros personajes ya que serán mas importante en los próximos capitulo. Cuando subiré el próximo capitulo ni yo lo se, no meteré escusas solo buscare tiempo para subir capitulo aunque sea cada dos semanas. Bueno me despido por hoy espero que les guste el cap adiosssssssss


End file.
